Percy Jackson and the Legend of Korra
by Radentor
Summary: When a mysterious whirlpool sucks Korra and her friends beneath the surface of the ocean beside Air Temple Island, they have no idea what is in store for them. Korra discovers the hard way she can barely waterbend, but after being saved by none other that Percy Jackson, perhaps she's found the answer to her problem. Credit to AndytheLemon for the cover pic, thanks for permission!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well, it's been forever since I submitted anything, so I figured I would take you guys up on my last offer. This is a fan-fiction; the characters used therein are NOT MINE! Please bear this in mind. This is more of a thank you to the creators of these respective works of fiction. (Not really, but somewhat.) Any who, before I get so far gone no one can understand what I'm typing I present to you a crossover fan-fiction of Percy Jackson and The Legend of Korra. For timeline… I'd say that the Avatarverse (the official term for the Avatar Universe) is just after Amon has been defeated, right when Korra thinks she has fulfilled her end of the deal as the world-saving Avatar. For Percy and his companion(s) (the reason for the parentheses around the 's' is because I still have no idea who will be with him, another factor you should know about: This was made up on the go.) they have just defeated Kronos the Titan, and are taking a nice relaxing demigod break. (Basically, their being harassed consistently by monsters, just no seriously pressing matters…Until I write this fan-fiction. Mwahahahaha *evil hand rubbing plotting dealio* Anyway, ROLL THE STORY! Also, credit to Nyx-godess for helping me figure out whom the story involved. Credit way past due.

PERCY, CHAPTER 1

Percy and Annabeth sat by the shore of Camp Half-Blood, on the beautiful expanse of Long Island Sound. They were finished with their activities for the day and had planned to spend the rest of it with each other. Percy couldn't be happier. Though his fellow campers who had been lost to the war still haunted him somewhat, Annabeth's presence kept him smiling and content with life. It was these little moments that he had learned to cherish. It was early afternoon, the sun was high, a salty breeze brushed his face; if the sea had been beautiful when he and Rachel sat beside it; it was ten times more so now. Annabeth was also content. She was here, alive and well, with her boyfriend Percy. They had been dating for a few weeks and they had been some of the best of her life. Percy could be a bit of an idiot when it came to the obvious hints he missed, but he tried his hardest to please her. They talked of simple things, taking pleasure in each others looks. Every time she thought she glanced at him discreetly, it just so happened that he had been doing the same. Their eyes would lock and they would smile bashfully, getting used to being in a relationship was only natural when you had been friends so long. However, just when everything was perfect, it happened.

Percy's eye's widened and he stared hard at the sea, his smile replaced by a look of worry.

"Percy," Annabeth said suddenly, "what's wrong?"

Percy shook his head, waiting.

After a lingering silence he looked at her.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "I've just got this strange feeling, something is in the sea, something that shouldn't be."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, _maybe it's the thousands of pounds of trash and pollution that's being poured into it by the second, _she thought sarcastically.

"It's not garbage," Percy said, as though he were a mind reader, "it's moving toward us. It's manipulating the water."

"Could it be your father?"

"No, I thought of him first, but this is different. The feeling I'm getting now is that something really weird and really out of sync happened with the sea. It's almost as if something has caused it… irritation?"

Percy sounded strange. His powers over the sea had grown with the years, but now something was really bothering him, Annabeth could see as much.

"I think I see something."


	2. Chapter 2

KORRA, CHAPTER 2

Air Temple Island was a peaceful place. That is, until Mako, Bolin and Asami arrived. The airbender children were simply ecstatic to have visitors. The effect had worn off over the course of Korra's stay and now Meelo never failed to remind her that seeing as she lived on the island, she was _not_ a visitor. The kids were released from their lessons and were given grace periods whenever they came over. Ikki and Meelo would yap them into oblivion, while Jinora would be completely polite and overly punctual. She also blushed whenever Mako addressed her directly, and then proceeded to bury her face in a book. Today was no different though the sun was hidden behind dark clouds and even with it being midday, very little sunlight broke free of the grey chains of water vapor. Korra sat on the edge of a cliff, behind the temple itself. She wondered at the sudden change of weather.

What had recently been a beautiful day was now bleak and dull. The water surrounding the island was cold, dark and mysterious. There was something foreboding about it.

_Get a grip Korra, _she thought to herself, _there's nothing to be afraid of._

Even so, she couldn't explain the chill that arced across her back, making her jump and nearly lose her placing on the edge of the cliff. She was just reasserting control over her body and mind when-

"KORRA!"

Bolin's voice raced through Korra's eardrums. She jumped violently, a yelp escaping her lips. Before she could grasp a ledge, she fell. A scream rent the air and Bolin's companions leapt forward. Mako grabbed Korra's hand. Even so, he alone could not stop the fall. Helping a person climb back onto a ledge is not an easy feat, and before Mako had the chance to get a good hold and hoist Korra up he tumbled after her, hand in hand. Bolin, being brave and loyal leapt over as well, grasping for Mako and Korra. He too followed them over the edge. Asami, taking the smart approach, pulled out an Equalist rope designed to ensnare the limbs of benders and hurled an end down at the falling trio. Before the rope connected and pulled taut, she took a stance and prepared for the weight to besiege her. However, while her move had been carefully calculated, she had forgotten a variable: _the weight of three muscled teenagers._ And with a small smile and a berating thought, she was pulled to the edge of the cliff. She then released all the tension in her muscles and the new Team Avatar fell. Korra fell with Mako and Bolin close behind, but she didn't really notice their presences. She didn't even really register that she was falling. What she did notice was the whirlpool forming underneath them in the bay of Republic City. It was… mesmerizing. The way the water moved and danced in a perfect circle, waiting to swallow Korra and her friends was quite charming.

She hit the water, noticing how the landing had been quite comfortable compared to some of her watery falls. She looked around through the water, which was surprisingly clear considering that the whirlpool should have been stirring up silt from the water bed. She was pulled deeper, not by her inertia from falling, but by the force of the water. It was almost as if it were asking _"How do YOU like being controlled against your will?" _Mako, Bolin, and Asami swirled around her, trying desperately to breathe. Korra bent the water. Nothing happened. She had performed the move a thousand times, it should've pushed the water away from herself, forming a bubble that encompassed all of them. Korra's lungs screamed for air, making her vision blurry. Then the world turned, everything that was up suddenly became down and vice versa. There was suddenly a sun above them, a star to follow. With their last dregs of consciousness they made a feeble attempt at surfacing. Just when Korra believe they would perish in the unbendable water, a vertical riptide carried them up, pushing them with great speed towards the surface. The pressure was almost overwhelming as she shot skyward. With a great inhale, she and her friends broke the surface of the water… which was now clear and balmy. The sky, too, was clear and it was a beautiful day. Then she noticed it: the island was _gone._ She was lost, with no friends at sea. Everything was different, down to the fish she saw swimming below. Everyone else grappled with this discovery as well, trying to keep above the water, and above the rising panic bubbling in their chests.

Bolin was the first to speak, of course.

"K-Korra? Where are we?"

She gazed around, avoiding the looks from her friends. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment. It was her fault that she fell. Or was it? She had been mesmerized by the whirlpool as she fell. Had it also influenced her _before _she fell?

"I don't know," she replied, putting some defiance and confidence into her voice. She would find a way back. She _had_ to.

"Look," said Mako and Asami simultaneously.

Korra gazed in the direction of their outstretched hands, pointing towards….

"Land!"

Korra soon realized she could bend once again, though it was faulting badly. She could try her hardest to bend up a tidal wave, but it came out as a small spray of sea. Instead she settled with propelling them to shore via a small current, even though she was trying to form a powerful riptide towards the land mass. Soon enough they saw something move. A shimmer of the heat? The air in front of the land rippled, revealing a strange place. It had a beach by the shore while huge buildings of white marble speckled part of the green landscape while much of it was obscured by a dense forest. There, on the beach... people! All 4 of them tried to call out, but they were still too far off. Korra bent as hard and fast as she could, willing the currents to move faster. Had she not been soaked, she would've been dripping sweat with the effort of her consistent movements.

After a while, they came close enough to make out some the details lost from a distance. The place was beautiful. The boy and girl on the shore were looking right at them, not moving. The young man seemed to be holding something that glittered gold in the sunlight. Korra's mind was all work, no play. The heat took over her. The sunlight reflecting off the water made her thirsty, the effort was draining her rapidly. She kept her eye's on the shoreline as she worked, wishing she could get them to move faster. Suddenly, she stopped, her body had had enough. Her eye's closed and her muscles loosened. All fight left her and she sunk beneath the water.

Bolin dove under the water to help her while Mako and Asami called to the people on the shore.

"Help! Heeeelp!"

The two people faced each other, then the young man dove into the surf.


	3. Chapter 3

PERCY, CHAPTER 3

In the sea, Percy had perfect bearings. He could also sense the people who needed help, it wasn't even that hard. The vibrations they sent through the water were overwhelming. Percy focused on his power, feeling the ocean flow through him. He shot forward like a bullet through the water. He found two people below the surface, and two managing to keep above it. He kept Riptide out, if they were hostile, he could easily ambush them. If friendly, he could help them get ashore. He floated in close to help the two underwater. They were human, surprisingly, and one was unconscious: a beautiful young woman. The other was a burly guy, trying to pull her toward the surface. Judging by his panicked, jerky strokes, Percy judged that he had never received proper swimming training. He looked as though he were out of his element.

It took him a second to notice Percy, and when he did he nearly let go of the young woman's arm in fright. Percy held out a hand and pointed Riptide upward, indicating what he was about to do. The burly guy grabbed hold with his free hand and the other two could suddenly breathe. Without warning Percy bulleted upward on a strong current, toward the other two people who were still above water. The three of them broke the surface and rode a wave towards the other two. Another guy and another girl, both looking in awe at the wave Percy had made. He held out a hand and with all four in tow, set a course for the shore. Muscle Man had given over the young woman to the other guy, who draped a limp arm around his shoulders and helped her stay aloft in the wave. They didn't carry any weapons. They didn't even seem to be from around here. Their clothes were almost as strange as could be, the men with high collars, and one with a scarf. Percy focused on taking them towards shore, but couldn't help but notice a few strange things, like the fact that Scarfy had amber eyes that glinted in the sun. _That _wasn't a trick of the light.

It took a few minutes, but they finally came to a rest on the shore. Percy, standing there, dry, and perfectly fine; albeit a slight exhaustion. And four others, completely out of breath, and one just barely awake. Annabeth looked over the people curiously, her brain whizzing with excitement. She had never met anyone so strangely dressed, including some of the hideous monsters she'd fought. Annabeth and Percy began helping each of them to their feet. Both of them had to help lift the amber eyed young man and the girl he held at his side.

"Who are you guys?"

Annabeth swore that one day Percy's abruptness and obliviousness would one day get him into a situation he couldn't handle. She elbowed past him and held out a hand.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

It sounded generic and falsely cheery, like welcoming a well-known bomb maker into your home and inviting him to lunch. Percy stood there rather dejectedly and massaged where Annabeth had bumped into him. One day he'd have a word with her about those bony elbows and the way she shoved them into his ribcage. Annabeth faced the odd quartet, waiting for a reaction. Suddenly a smile lit the burly guys face and he stepped forward, wrapping both of Annabeth's hands in his own.

"Hi, I'm Bolin, this is my brother Mako-"

He gestured to the guy holding the swooned girl at his side.

"Asami, a good friend of ours-"

The girl in the smeared makeup raised a hand blearily and smiled, as though thinking of a private joke at a funeral.

"And Korra, the AVATAR-"

He flung out a practiced showman's arm at the unconscious woman, putting a strange tone in his voice at the last word, a mixture of spooky ghost tones and awe.

Bolin looked at Annabeth and Percy, as though expecting them to know what he was talking about. Nothing happened, everyone stood there quietly. A wave slapped at the shore. A look of dawning spread across Percy's face.

"So you guys are aliens?"

Mako stepped forward, lugging Korra the Avatar with him.

"Could we get some help for her?"

Percy didn't like the idea of leaving Annabeth with the Washed-Up-Weirdoes, but after embarrassing himself that badly, he decided _he _would get Chiron. Annabeth was good at playing diplomatic emissary; she could get those guys to open up. Even so, he didn't want to leave her there long, nor did he want to bring more attention to the beach, so he zigzagged here and there, then bee-lined for the Big House. Not quite running, more like a power walk. Percy focused on what he was doing, trying not to think of the things that could happen to Annabeth while he was gone. He'd lost her a couple years ago to a Titan, if 4 teenagers who liked to dress funny thought they could come between him and Annabeth, they had another thing coming.

When Percy entered the Big House, he knew he had come to the right place. Frank Sinatra blared over unseen speakers and the entire living room blazed with firelight. He found Chiron conversing with someone through an Iris message. If the person on the other end of the message noticed Percy's arrival, he didn't say a word. Chiron turned around in his wheelchair, looking at Percy. His eye's suggested that he knew why Percy had come, but his mouth stayed in a practiced smile. Had Percy not known him so well, he'd have guessed Chiron was a guy with a hard life that just managed to look on the bright side of things. However, he _did _know Chiron, and he also knew something was up with him. The person in the Iris message finally spoke.

"Hello Percy."

He finally gave his full attention to the person in the Iris message. He knew that voice too well, though he heard it rarely enough. His father, Poseidon stood on what looked to be Mount Olympus. Percy could see the remnants of the war there, thought they seemed… less intense, less scarring, as though they were being slowly repaired by some unseen force.

"Well, Chiron, let them know she must begin training at once. The Spirits are envious of our ways and must be given results for their generosity, not to mention the fate of their world."

So Percy was basically shunned. While Chiron got direct orders from one of the three major gods, all the while, discussing the fate of the world in a monotone. Percy thought that his life would get better after the Titans had been dealt with. Was he wrong? Maybe it was just something about one of the campers… Percy didn't believe it. He also knew that something weird was going on. Scratch that, _several_ weird things were going on. Were they related? He hoped so; he had tried to fight on more than one front before. It didn't work out very well.


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH, CHAPTER 4

She stood there awkwardly, looking between the four of them. Korra had begun to come around, or at least she was moving slightly. She mumbled weakly, coughed and then spat out a bunch of sea water. After that she continued to hang limply in the arms of Mako, whose amber eyes bored fiercely into Annabeth's grey ones. She didn't realize she was staring until she noticed his eyebrow creep upward. An eyebrow which happened to be pointed and strangely shaped… if they got any weirder she would have to probe them to make sure they were actually human. She hadn't done a good probing since Percy…

_Never mind, _she thought savagely, _they may still turn hostile at any moment._

With that thought her hand leapt to her waist, where she kept her dagger. Mako's eyes followed the movement, widening when he saw what she was reaching for.

"Bo."

Bolin looked at his brother, then followed his gaze to Annabeth's dagger. Understanding immediately, he took a stance and stomped his foot. The sand between Annabeth and Bolin became a lump of sandstone, but only big enough to crush Annabeth into a pancake. With a grunt of effort he swung his arm around and the boulder hung above Annabeth. She threw herself out of the way as the boulder fell right where she had been a second ago.

"Wait!"

Korra's voice rang out and hit Bolin like a whip. His neck cricked as he snapped it in her direction. She seemed to have been woken up by the dropping boulder of sandstone. She pulled herself up and gazed at Annabeth with intensely blue eyes. Annabeth suddenly knew that Korra was respected and possibly even adored because Bolin's cheeks turned red as if he had been scolded by some unseen figure. He turned away, rubbing his neck where it had been stretched to the point of agony. Mako looked at Korra, not making a move to help her stay standing, but wary nonetheless.

"This girl's friend _saved _us! Why are you attacking them, or have you forgotten already that without them you would still be over a mile out at sea?"

"She was reaching for a dagger! I couldn't let her hurt you guys," said Bolin pleadingly.

Korra moved forward, stretching out a hand and wrapping an arm around her stomach as though trying to keep everything in. She moved gingerly, sore muscles and weakness fatigued her every step.

"My name is Korra, the Avatar."

She waited a moment, but Annabeth was still just as confused when she said it as she was when Bolin said it.

Annabeth stretched out a hand and grasped Korra's firmly. They immediately formed a connection, though they didn't know it. Both were strong, independent women who were counted upon day in and day out to perform flawlessly. Though their worlds differed immensely, they were more similar than they could've imagined.

Korra's face suddenly looked alarmed and Annabeth turned around, wondering if she just fell for the oldest trick in the book. Instead, her gaze found Chiron and Percy, making their way towards them. They were just close enough to see that Chiron was not riding a horse, but that he was a horse from the waist down and human from the waist up. They arrived, Percy looking oddly subdued. Annabeth moved out of the way so that Chiron could take over. Korra may see some sense but the rest needed a calming voice to try and figure these things out.

Korra took a step forward, looking determined and nervous.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Korra the Avatar and your companion's names are Mako, Bolin and Asami. Yes, I have been expecting you for a short while. Have you been-er-filled in?"

At the blank look on Korra's face he guessed not.

Chiron's voice had that effect on everyone. While calming you, it could deliver some of the worst news and still you wouldn't feel it completely, like numbing the limb and breaking the bone. He must've prepared for this quite well because he took the conversation quite slowly, slower than usual. He invited them all to join him in the Big House, assuring them of their safety within the border of the camp. They made their way across the grounds from the beach to the Big House; even from a distance it was easy to tell these guys were outsiders. The absence of their usual orange tee-shirts meant one thing: new half-bloods to either extort, bully or welcome. Depending on the time of day a newcomer may be unfortunate enough to get all three. All in all, it wasn't surprising that as they wound their way towards the Big House, others began to come close and see the newest addition to Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

KORRA, CHAPTER 5

As she walked towards the Big House (Korra surmised it to be the large house in the center of the camp, which they happened to be heading towards) she also noticed that people began to pay them attention. People who were working metal, people who were paying volleyball, people who seemed not to be much older than herself. A crowd began to gather, but instead of the usual noise and questions, they seemed pretty withdrawn. Normally new campers have the look of a cornered animal in their eyes, hostile, angry and ready to lash out in a moment's notice. These guys seemed different somehow. They had a look of complete loss on their faces, and not one was armed save a strange looking glove on the hand of none other than Asami, who now carried it with her always. She found that the chi-blocking glove accented her fighting styles well. Finally, a noise came from someone, someone whom Korra took an immediate disliking too.

"Hey, Chiron, who are these lumps?"

The voice belonged to Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, and one of Percy Jackson's least favorite people at camp.

"Wow, these guys don't look like much. _That _one looks like a child of Aphrodite," she said with a small relish in her voice.

It wasn't snotty, but actually quite sincere. Clarisse had once been close friends with the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, until she died in the war against the titans.

She looked at Mako.

"Possibly Hephaestus, possibly Ares, hard to tell."

Clarisse was rather blunt like that. To Bolin she said:

"Definitely Hephaestus, look at those muscles. I'd like to see how _ripped_ he'll be after he's had some time in the forges."

Bolin looked away, loosening his collar as he went. It was very hot all of a sudden and he couldn't help but notice that his muscles _were _quite impressive.

"And that leaves _you."_

Korra kept walking, trying not to be offended. She was at a loss for information, however, these names: Hephaestus, Ares and Aphrodite, rang some very faint and far off bells. Before she could place them she was waylaid by Clarisse. An intimidating sight for most, Korra sensed there was more to this girl than she let on. Korra was an expert in the whole "bad girl" act as she had upheld it for years. Only when Amon had attacked had she truly realized that without her friends she was emotional garbage. Something told her that Clarisse had been through a lot.

"I just don't know where you are going, but I'm sure we'll see. The gods should've already claimed you by the looks of it."

Korra had no clue what this girl was on about, so she pushed her way past her and followed Chiron and the others onto the porch and into the house.

She entered a room with a stuffed tiger head and a ping-pong table. The room was filled with the warm, cozy light of a fire. Without any luck, Clarisse walked in behind her. She was the head counselor for the Ares cabin and she was sure she would be briefed by Chiron, as would all the other head counselors. Chiron had left to fetch his wheelchair, as he did not fit into the house otherwise. Slowly the room began to fill. It was more than just the head counselors; it also seemed to be at least one other highly respected person from each cabin. Soon the room was filled with the buzz of talk, not very bright talk either. Some spoke of war, and Korra could definitely see it still etched into these campers in the form of cuts, bruises and bandages. They were not particularly hostile, but they were not feeling very cheery.

Chiron rolled into the room and silence fell. It was a pretty strange sight, a guy in a wheelchair commanding the respect of everyone. Even though it was rather foreign to Korra, she still felt a sense of power and wisdom radiate from this seemingly crippled man. He rolled up to the head of the ping-pong table, the only spot not crowded by people.

"I have gathered you all to this council," he said gravely, "to deliver an important announcement."

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were astounded at the reaction of the assembled campers. They turned to each other and gave looks. Some looked angry or bitter, others looked worried. Percy was there, standing next to the blonde girl whom Bolin had mistakenly attacked on the beach. They held hands and stood close together, trying to remain calm and rational. One thing struck everyone in the room though, Chiron did not sound pleased. In fact, he sounded as if another Great Prophecy had arisen, foretelling the end of the world. Again.

"As all of you can see, we have… _visitors_."

It took a little time, but soon enough everyone seemed to shift their gaze towards the four outsiders from another world. They didn't look very pleased to see them either. Chiron pressed on, not wanting an outbreak of anger and confusion before he finished explaining.

"They are not from this world, yet the higher beings there have asked us for guidance. They believe that there will be a great shift in their world, and that their emissary will need to be well prepared. The Spirits have formed a pact with the Gods, and we must honor that pact by showing the Avatar kindness and the ways of demigods. If the Avatar is to adapt to the changes of her world, knowledge must be taken from all sources. The Avatars of old focus their knowledge and energy through Korra, but if she is to survive in a changing world she will need outside help. This help, this knowledge, this guidance must come from us. I charge all of you here with the protection and safety of the Avatar and her friends. The Spirits are not beings to be trifled with and to break the oath your godly parents took would wreak havoc upon the world as we know it. _Our_ world, that is."

Chiron's speech came to an end and people were now beginning to realize that this was no joke. (This was saying something, as Chiron didn't make jokes.) This was, in fact, a real problem. Only Annabeth was able to piece together the puzzle that Chiron's speech created.

"What could we possibly give or show the Avatar that these higher beings couldn't? Why don't _they_ give this girl some private lessons or something?"

Clarisse's words were met with some looks of frustration while others looked at her as though she actually had a point. Korra was beginning to like Clarisse less and less, albeit their similarities. Korra stepped forward, trailed by her friends until she was standing next to Chiron. She looked impressive, framed against the light of the fire while the day grew darker. She took a deep breath and began a surprisingly lengthy explanation of the basics of her world. She described the benders and non-benders, their strained relationship over the past several months and the downfall of Amon. She spoke of the Spirits, how they chose who could bend and who could not.

She even debunked some of the mysteries of the Avatar to them. At length, when stars were visible in the sky, she ended with the story of how she was seemingly drawn into the whirlpool and struggled to bend the water. On that note, Percy was called up and reported his rescue of the four friends. When he was finished, silence pounded on everyone's ears. Suddenly the door to the room burst open again and Rachel Elizabeth Dare came in. She was wrapped in a shawl and looked quite familiar with the way of things. Rachel was the camps Oracle, she was able to view glimpses of the future and see through the Mist that kept monsters and myth hidden from human eyes. She haD green eyes, a freckled face, and some very red hair. She looked about and saw Korra. Hurrying forward she gave a little curtsy, and welcomed Korra to camp.

"Well, now that this is done, we can work out Korra's training schedule. Everyone go save for Korra, her friends and Percy. We have some things to discuss."

"Hey, Chiron, does Korra being a waterbender mean she'll be sleeping in Percy's cabin?"

Clarisse's voice rang out and reached the ears of Chiron, Percy, Korra and Annabeth, who turned to Percy, noting his red cheeks. Korra's too had turned slightly reddish on her dark skin. Chiron seemed oblivious to the awkwardness and simply nodded, yearning for the rest that would follow the creation Korra's training schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

BOLIN, CHAPTER 6

Bolin, while present, and a main source of attention during the conference, actually was almost completely oblivious to it from the moment _she_ walked in. She had dirty blond hair, a small smile, and her face was lightly dappled with cute little freckles. She let her hair hang loose about her shoulders and as she walked in her eyes met Bolin's. Her smile widened and as she sat down she glanced at Bolin (or was he imagining it? His heart rate had nearly doubled and had anyone touched him, he'd have probably bent them all the way to the Earth Kingdom.) All throughout the meeting he kept his eyes drifting between what was happening, the girl, and visions of himself with this girl (during which his eyes became rather unfocused) His mind had been far off when Chiron had directed attention towards him and Asami nudged him and touched the corner of her lip. Bolin snapped back into reality and checked his lip. It had actually run over with saliva. He looked at the girl and saw that she had noticed by the way she giggled and looked at his mouth. Had he been staring at her, what if his mouth had been hanging open, did his breath smell? With a click his jaws were brought together rather hastily. He wiped his lip and gazed at all the people who were staring.

Once their attention had shifted once more towards Chiron, Bolin looked at this girl more. She looked about his age (maybe a little older) and while she was easily one of the more easy going and spirited people in the room, ghosts of horrible memories flicked behind her bright blue eyes as Chiron spoke of war and destruction. Kayla had been in, and survived, the war with the Titans; she knew from experience that the battle wounds healed faster than the memories. As Bolin fought to keep his concentration in the room he found himself alone all of the sudden and glancing around he noticed that Korra was leading the others to the front of the room. Once again he was an item of immense attraction, put on display for everyone to goggle. Korra began a monologue describing republic city, then the world itself. She covered many topics and drew the gaze from the audience, or most of it. Every now and then Kayla would look at Bolin, and he would look back smiling and blushing. As soon as the meeting was over and people started moving, Bolin actually waved to her. To his relief, she waved back.

He felt as if he had actually gotten to know this girl somehow. When he'd asked Korra out he felt something then too, but she was too enamored by Mako to bother with Bolin. While he still had feelings for her, he decided to channel them in a more brotherly way. And now, for only the second time in his life, he felt that connection again. It seemed to throb almost, as if it knew he had missed with Korra and was determined to redeem itself. Kayla was beautiful, she was courageous, she was strong, she had a good sense of fun and she made Bolin's heart race like it had when he met Korra. And now Mako could no longer cast him in shadow, he couldn't take _this_. No one would.

Kayla made her way to Bolin, weaving through people with light tread. Once they were together, she held out a hand.

"Hi Bolin, I'm Kayla."

Bolin was shocked; he didn't realize that his name was mentioned several times during Korra's speech. He just stretched out a hand and felt himself melt a little. A smile of complete content spread across his face as he gazed into her eyes and took her hand in his. They shook and were about to leave together when-

"Hey, Chiron, does Korra being a waterbender mean she'll be sleeping in Percy's cabin?"

Clarisse's call jarred him back to reality, where he noticed that he actually did have knees that were not made of jelly. He also spotted that Korra, Mako, Asami, Percy and Annabeth were lagging behind. He let go of Kayla's hand, mumbled something about it being nice to meet her and that they might see each other around. He then made his way towards the group gathered around Chiron, noting the small pink patches on Percy's cheeks. When he came within earshot he found that Korra, Percy and Chiron were having a small conversation with each other. He looked over at Annabeth, who seemed rather hurt that she wasn't being included in these proceedings. Bolin recalled, through a haze of Kayla, that he had attacked Annabeth and that prompted him to take a step forward. She looked at him and her eyes looked glazed over with sadness. Her face then turned mean as though she didn't care that he could earthbend, or that she had almost died at his hands, but was going to stand up to him and possibly rip him a new one. He looked into her grey eyes and lamely told her that he was sorry for attacking earlier. Her expression turned from anger into sadness. She glanced behind Bolin and following her gaze, he spotted Chiron, Percy and Korra leaning in together and having an almost whispered conversation with each other.

Stepping out of earshot with Annabeth they began to talk. Bolin began to actually like her a lot. She was kind, caring, and she really loved her boyfriend with all her heart, even though she rarely gave him praise. In return Bolin opened up a little too. He soon realized that for being a blond, Annabeth had an amazing perception and intuition. She had picked up on the growing bond between Bolin and Kayla. She also made some very accurate guesses about Korra's relationship with Bolin. Annabeth began to be a bit more open with Bolin. She was unsure whether it was the fact that he was an amazing listener, and actually gave some pretty sound advice, or because Percy was so enthralled by Korra that she was taking revenge of a sort. Either way, Bolin was soon filled in on many things about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. When she had basically splurged her emotional insecurities all over Bolin, he replied with a simple statement.

"Have you told Percy any of this?"

Annabeth shook her head, her eyes once again covered in a warm layer of tears that threatened to spill over and become more noticeable.

"Well you should," said Bolin, wrecking the image he set up for himself as a buff, ego driven, small minded cool guy. "I never told Korra how I felt about her and I always wonder: if I had, would we be together now? It was a mistake that made me wish I could bend time and try again. If I had made myself clear to her she might've been with me, not Mako. Even now I still think of her as more than a friend, I just contain it and act as if she were a part of our family, which she is. You need to tell Percy how you feel. If you don't these things will simmer and either get nothing done," he indicated towards himself, "or they will fester and become something that resembles anger and jealousy." He indicated Annabeth. She blushed and looked away from Bolin's bright green eyes. She had not told him of the jealousy she felt about Percy and Korra's newfound friendship. However, Bolin also was quite perceptive. He may have been strong and acted dumb, but he was a very good people person. Annabeth thanked him for his advice. She also asked him to keep quiet about what she _had _told him. He smiled and thanked her for the talk, asking the same from her. As they both became aware of the room around them, Chiron, Percy and Korra's whispers died and all of them looked out of the window. Mako and Asami, whom were still deep in conversation, noticed the abrupt silence in the room and followed the gaze of everyone out of the window too. The sky turned black and the stars shined very brightly.

"Well, we have made much progress today," said Chiron as he rolled himself out of the room. "All of the guests are invited to a late dinner in the pavilion, then to the bonfire."

Before he left he turned an ear and listened, there was a light singing in the air. It was not English, but in Ancient Greek. While Bolin couldn't quite understand what it said, the melody and the people singing sounded sad, yet hopeful. He walked out of the room with the others, thinking of all that he had been through, all that had been done that day. He could hardly believe that he had actually waken up in his bed on Air Temple Island that morning. It seemed distant and insanely far away. He let Annabeth, his new friend and emotional advisor, go ahead of him. Sure, Annabeth was a beautiful girl and he felt a connection with her, but it wasn't on par with what he felt around Korra or Kayla. It was more of… a meeting of the minds. With that, he followed the group out of the room, thinking that before this trip was over, there would be some serious emotional upheaval around him. He did not look forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

PERCY, CHAPTER 7

Percy led the way with Annabeth at his side and the others trailing behind him. Chiron had appointed Percy responsible for Korra and her friends' wellbeing. As he led them off the other campers began to whisper amongst themselves and break into groups heading towards different cabins. He knew that there would be talk of little else for a long time to come. They were used to many strange and mysterious things: Gods and Goddesses, monsters, a constant life and death struggle, but the idea of another world, any other world, was just ludacris. To actually be presented with physical evidence (and inhabitants) of these alternate worlds were shocking. For all they knew there may actually be a place where Gods, Goddesses and monsters have no place. He turned to Annabeth as he walked and invited her to come with on a mini-tour of Camp Half-Blood with himself and the Krew. Not only would her knowledge be invaluable during the tour, but he hoped that he could talk to her afterwards. Since Korra's arrival Percy and Annabeth hadn't had any alone time. Annabeth looked him. There was a strange look in her eyes, as if she were thinking very deep, important thoughts. Somehow he knew her answer before she said it. With a shake of her head she uttered-

"No."

Percy didn't bother to hide his disappointment. He had half a mind to ask her why, but before he got the chance she slipped away and stalked off towards the Athena cabin. He fixed a smile into place and turned around to look at the assembled Krew.

"Ok everyone, I have instructions from Chiron that you are supposed to get a basic feel for the Camp tonight, then you can either go to the Bonfire or straight to bed."

With that he turned again and led them to a big Cabin at the end of two rows. It was white marble with bronze fittings, making it look very awe inspiring, even for something so small.

"This is the Zeus cabin. This is where you guys will be staying. Normally we would put you in the Hermes cabin but with the sudden influx of demigods and your status's, it's been decided that you will be staying in the Zeus cabin. It's a major focal point for spirituality or Zen or whatever, so you guys can be carefully observed and protected by the Gods."

"Observed?" Korra asked with a hint of apprehension. She had once been "observed" by the Order of the White Lotus. It only took 17 years for them to let her take the final step of her Avatar training by letting her leave the compound.

"Well," said Percy lamely, "sort of. Like I said, you guys are special guests so the Gods may want to peep in every now and again to make sure you're all good and stuff…."

Something about Korra threw Percy off. She was so strong, proud, caring, willing to defend her friends no matter what and she was… just like him? That was it. They were so alike that Korra could've been Percy's female counterpart. He knew the pressure of being under the constant scrutiny of the gods. It still made him squirm a little whenever he thought about his meetings with them in the past.

Korra wasn't really in the mood to argue and her muscles felt like molten lead. She nodded and glanced around hoping Percy would take the hint and lead them on. Fortunately he did and they were soon on their way up to the dining pavilion.

"This is where you guys will eat, along with the rest of the camp. We eat when the conch shell blows."

Bolin stepped forward, a small grin lighting his features.

"I don't know what a conch shell sounds like. Do you guys?"

Korra and the Krew nodded. Percy smiled in a mischievous sort of way and took the horn down from a peg where it was hung after every use. He put it to his lips and blew as hard as he could. The entire valley rang with a resounding echo of the horn's power. Everywhere people and beings looked up at the hilltop where the pavilion was perched, noting the visitors and Percy. He locked a cheesy grin into place and waved off the spectators.

"Well, that's what that does," Percy said, still a little pink in the face. He led them over to the tables that were situated in the pavilion and sat down at the Poseidon table. Korra and the rest of the Krew placed themselves all around him as well. He looked around in a way that suggested they were insane.

"Is there a problem," Korra inquired.

Percy glanced around, then up at the sky, then finally rested his eyes on the beach at the bottom of the hill. No divine punishment? No lightning bolts? Percy brought his gaze back to Korra and the Krew.

"Normally I sit here alone."

"Why?"

Percy looked at Korra. For a tough-girl she sure was a knowledge seeker. He explained the separation by parentage and the way the tables worked. The cups were self-filling and never ran dry; they also produced whatever drink the person wanted via verbal command. Korra had a lot of fun with this, letting Percy show her several strange drinks from his world. She, like Percy, became hooked on Coca-Cola after her first try. It tickled her throat and she could feel the sensation in her nose as well. Bolin took to changing it up, after he'd drank himself full of one beverage, he would change it to a different one. Asami and Mako were a little more reserved, but still took great joy in the experience. Once everyone had chosen their drinks wind nymphs whisked plates of healthy yet satisfying food onto the table in front of them. No sooner had it been laden with fruits, vegetables and barbecue they prepared to eat, but not before Percy walked over the bronze brazier and tossed a few of the more succulent pieces of barbecue and the ripest fruits into it.

As they ate, Korra, Percy and Bolin kept a stream of conversation and laughter flowing, even through obnoxious mouthfuls of food. Mako and Asami were slightly politer and spoke only after they had swallowed their last mouthful. Even so, they weren't disgusted by the display, in fact they found it entertaining and heartening that they had found someone whom seemed so familiar to them in such a foreign land. Bolin finished his third plate of miscellaneous food and belched loudly. He covered his mouth and blushed until his face was the color of Mako's scarf. Everyone laughed, even Asami and his brother. His embarrassment was washed away to the point where he began to laugh with them. After the laughter subsided, Bolin thought of the things Annabeth had told him about Percy. He seemed pretty easy going, but could he really be a fierce warrior who single handedly coordinated the defense of Mount Olympus in a crisis? The same person who had been offered immortality and was now the camps greatest and most renowned demigod?

"Hey Percy, Annabeth told me about some of your adventures. You must have some great stories."

Everyone looked at Bolin and remained quiet. A moment passed until Percy responded, a smile on his face.

"I do have some pretty cool stories I guess. They're really long though, and at the time I wasn't really all that psyched about them, what with all the possibility of death and all."

Everyone now focused their attention to Percy. His tone suggested that what he did was nothing, but still, the word "death" hit them all like an icy gale on the top of a mountain. This left no doubt in Bolin's mind that Percy was, in fact, all that he'd been made out to be. Sensing the tension, Percy decided to break it, seeing as he created it.

"C'mon guys, lets hit the fire and warm up."


	8. Chapter 8

MAKO, CHAPTER 8

Even Mako couldn't help but be amazed by the bonfire. It was in a large bronze brazier in the amphitheater and changed colors with the mood of the campers singing around it. So far Mako had stuck to Asami so that he could have someone to talk to, what with Korra and Bolin making friends like crazy. He also noticed how Bolin had acted in front of that Kayla girl. Needless to say, someone was already on a sure course to get his heart broken into itty bitty pieces. Anyway, he'd let Bolin work this one out on his own. Mako took a seat beside Asami on the highest row of benches which were nearly deserted. A few people were using the flames to roast marshmallows and every now and then they threw one into the fire to please the gods further.

The tone of the campers shifted from song to song as they sang fluently in ancient Greek. The current song sounded like an up-beat marching tune and the flames flickered higher and higher, burning with an emerald light. Beside Mako, Korra was enraptured in a lengthy translation of the song and its meaning coming from Percy who occasionally paused his explanations to join in on particularly rambunctious and loud parts of the song. Asami enjoyed the fire and sat with her head on her shoulder, swaying this way and that with the music. Eventually, the Apollo cabin took a break from leading the songs and there was a babble of talk and laughter. Korra, Bolin and Percy were in a particularly fine mood and led their own little sing along. It encompassed things like nursery rhymes from the Water Tribe (which Percy was very eager to learn) to cooking and cleaning songs from the Earth Kingdom. They sang together for hours while the crowd dwindled and faded. The moon was high in the sky before the group arose and made their way to the cabins. Unfortunately the moon was small and not developed, so Korra and Mako led the way, holding hands. In their free hands they held flames so as to guide them safely to the cabins.

Percy let them lead and hung back to talk with Bolin, whom he had really grown to like. For being so estranged only a couple hours ago, they had become great friends with much in common. Percy loved Bolin's jokes and stories, and Bolin loved Percy's jokes and stories. They had very similar senses of humor and enjoyed cracking witty jokes and comments. When they reached the Athena cabin Percy stopped and asked for the Krew to wait for a couple minutes while he went in. He knocked softly against the door and slipped inside. For the fraction of a second it was open there was a great noise, a babble of talk and the rustling of paper. Even from outside they could hear and feel the ideas flying around inside of the cabin. The door closed with a small boom and Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were left under the seemingly watchful eyes of the owl sculpture above the door. Minutes later Percy came out of the cabin in, if it were possible, a much better mood than before. He lead them to the Zeus cabin and with a warning about the monsters of the forest, left them upon the marble doorstep. Mako and Korra led the way once again into the darkness of the cabin and lit the brazier. With some mumbling and glazed eyes they set about claiming bunks and removing their day clothes. Bolin threw himself into the cool embrace of his bunk and was immediately submersed in a cloud of dust. The others were wiser for this and began to shake their own bedding off of their respective bunks, still chuckling about Bolin's hastiness. Korra got into bed and began to say her goodnights.

"Goodnight, Mako."

"Goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Bol-"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

Mako awoke the next morning to find himself and Korra entangled in the old, musty sheets. He didn't remember her getting into his bunk, but it was alright. He just looked down at the beautiful woman who had her arm over his chest. Sunlight streamed in through the great clear dome in the ceiling, sparkling off of the statue of the God, Zeus. In his hand he held a lightning bolt and he was wrapped in a strange garment that displayed his muscled limbs without modesty. Mako looked away and began to unwrap himself slowly from Korra's embrace. The marble floor was still cold, even though the sun was bouncing blindingly off of it. Mako dressed and looked around. All was quiet and sleepy. From a distance he thought he heard strange sounds, the sounds of battle. Even with the small war cries coming from afar he couldn't wipe away the feeling of sleepiness and peace. He'd felt this way every morning since Amon's unmasking and disappearance. Even so, Korra still had nightmares about him. Mako knew she did. She would talk in her sleep and beg for mercy, beg to keep her bending. Unfortunately dreams were not in his power. With a sigh he strode back over to the bed and gently woke Korra. She stretched in bed and smiled at him hazily.

"Good morning," she said, sleep still heavy in her voice. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but the sun is up and I haven't heard the breakfast horn blow, so I'm guessing it's in between morning and noon."

Korra's sleepiness immediately faded and was replaced with a look of shock. She began to pull at the blankets and tossed them aside.

"I'm supposed to be training with Percy right now!"

Mako's face locked into a frown.

"What? I thought you were going to get a break, seeing as you almost died yesterday!"

"It won't be anything to strenuous, just a quick lesson in theoretical power or something."

The firebender was still outraged by the idea of Korra training today. Unheeding to his reluctance, Korra had already finished dressing and was on her way past Mako and out of the door.

"The theoretical power of WHAT," asked Mako unhappily.

"Water!"

Mako stood there, torn by his indecision. He could follow Korra and make sure she was alright. Or he could explore the delights of this otherworldly camp….

Follow Korra it is then.

He roused Bolin and Asami, explaining where he was off too.

"Yeah, yeah, mkay, just leave me alone for a little bit."

Satisfied that his brother would wake up and remember where he was headed, Mako left too. It was a fine day, sunny, but with some clouds here and there. It was also windy, but not obnoxiously so. He saw Korra running and watched as she turned the around the left hand corner at the far end of the row of cabins. Mako was tempted to try and use bending to catch up, but he had never tried it, and he got the feeling that if a cabin caught fire the gods wouldn't be pleased. Instead he simply sprinted to the end of the row, because if he could gauge Korra's general direction he could simply walk the rest of the way to her destination. He hit the end and looked around with his amber eyes. She was headed for…a lake? That's what it looked like, a large lake, connected to the creek that flowed through the valley and out to the ocean.

Amazed at Korra's quickness he began his pursuit, at a slow steady walking pace. As nice a guy as Percy seemed, Mako was still in cautious mode and he couldn't forget the fact that this wasn't his world.


	9. Chapter 9

KORRA, CHAPTER 9

Korra found herself on docks by the lake, looking around for Percy. When he wasn't in sight she called for him, hoping she wasn't shouting in the morning for no reason. A wave burst forth from the lake and swept across the docks, depositing Percy in front of Korra. Strangely he was dry, and had no shortness of breath, even though he had been underwater for so long. He only wore his swimming shorts, and Korra couldn't help to be pulled in by him. A confident smile, tan skin, slim yet muscular build, he had the traits most woman looked for in a man. He stepped forward and looked more closely at Korra, noting how she was dressed as she usually was.

"Are you sure you want to get those clothes wet?"

Korra looked down at herself, she was definitely not dressed in water wear. She immediately began stripping down then and there; Percy was about to object when he saw the white wrappings that covered her more personal areas. She kicked everything into a pile and re-presented herself to her teacher. Percy was also enraptured. Dark skin, yet more muscular than your average girl, Korra had the look of an athlete. There was very little loose skin and flab, yet she still maintained her womanly shape. She was even more beautiful with her hair down. Percy locked his smile into place, hoping she didn't notice wear his eyes had been wandering. He now kept his eyes firmly buried into Korra's bluish-green ones. They seemed to almost glow in the sun.

"Well Korra, the Spirits have brought you here to train with me. Or at least, that's what Chiron says. How exactly does bending work?"

Korra began explaining how the bodies' movements in bending caused the elements to behave similarly. She also delved into Chakras and the energy bending pulled upon to work. Percy listened and then explained how his own form of water manipulation worked, pulling upon his inner connection with the seas, oceans, and all water. He spoke of Poseidon and the powers he had over all bodies of water and all creatures of the sea. He spoke of the pains in his gut that represented the withdrawal of energy, and how he didn't even have to perform martial arts in order to control the element.

By then they were sitting cross legged and facing each other, debating on the docks. Finally Percy stood, having now heard the intricacies and workings of bending.

"Now we get to the fun part. Just show me what you have, don't strain yourself, just give me a little demonstration."

Korra moved forward and splayed her limbs, her legs apart and firmly planted, arms raised in the air. She wove down and then, as if lifting great weight, pushed upwards her hands flat towards the sky. A 6 foot wave of water raised itself from the lakebed and then came crashing down. Percy clapped in polite approval.

"That was good!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Huh?"

Korra turned and gave Percy a sad look.

"That little wave was supposed to be a 20 foot geyser that didn't stop until I willed it to."

Percy froze, stunned both by the realization of Korra's plight, and by the fact that tears were slowly rolling down her face. She sniffed and wiped away the tears furiously. Percy came forward and put his arms around Korra. They may have only just met yesterday, but they were so similar they could've been long lost siblings. Percy held Korra and she hugged him back. They broke apart and Percy put an arm around Korra's shoulder. He thought he heard a faint whooshing sound. He looked up. There were no pegasi that were near them, why would there be whooshing? It came closer and became more of a roar. Percy turned and found himself faced by a fireball heading straight for his chest. He reached for his pen, but it wasn't there, the swimming shorts had no pockets. Korra noticed the fireball and shouted,

"Mako, NO!"

Time slowed, the flames were feet from Percy. He reached for the power nestled in his gut and the water responded, encasing him and Korra and pulling them into the lake. Mako stood upon the charred docks, anger in his whole being. That's the thing about firebenders, their rage makes them that much more deadly. Their rage corresponds with their "sea of chi" and fills it, expands it until either the anger fades or the person spontaneously combusts (though cases of spontaneous combustion are far, few and in between.) Their eyes take on an eerie glow and they seem to become less human; more like the dragons that first taught them bending. Mako's eyes seemed to glow with the ferocity, albeit the sun's brightness.


	10. Chapter 10

PERCY, CHAPTER 10

Percy stood on the side of the lake, wishing that he could dissolve into a puddle.

"MAKO, you IDIOT!"

Korra was going off, taking out all of her frustration and anger on her boyfriend. Mako's rage from before was gone, replaced by a cold defiance and a slightly apologetic tone as he tried to calm her. Even so, Korra's shouting had caused more than a few unhappy glances in their direction. Percy wished he could've said something to placate the irate waterbender before him, but he just stood back and let Mako take the abuse. He had learned it was never good to poke your nose where it didn't belong, especially when it could be burnt off, or sliced off with a sharp stream of water. Or perhaps even pierced with an icicle, if Korra's threats towards Mako were anything to go by. Percy was thinking to himself when the shouting suddenly stopped and he was being dragged by the wrist towards the docks by Korra, who had been unable to get Mako to leave. Percy smiled lamely at Mako, hoping to show his good will and innocence. Mako's face remained grave and he crossed his arms, planting himself firmly where he stood. Percy turned to face Korra and after a moment's hesitation began to instruct her once more. This time he kept his distance from Korra and remained as serious as the situation itself.

"That's the issue," Percy told her as he gazed intently at her forehead, which was lined with either frustration or concentration, "you're not working _with_ the water, you're applying your will _over _the water, and now it's begun to fight back!"

"What," Korra asked incredulously, "what do you mean it's fighting back?"

"Well, maybe I worded it poorly, but I think that's the reason you can't bend. You're always _forcing the water_. You need to _flow with the water._ For all I know, it may just be a mental block or maybe even the spirits themselves making it harder for you, but I can almost guarantee that's your problem. Why else would you be working with me, not Chiron?"

Korra's face was lax, as if she had been struck by an epiphany, or perhaps a baseball bat.

"Do you think that if I could learn to use _your _power, I could learn to waterbend again?"

Percy had just gotten into his pajamas. He was warm and comfortable and clean after a hard day of working on Korra's problem. His hands were wrinkled and pruny from all the time spent in the water. He now planned on lounging around for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, Korra had not made much progress. In fact she hadn't made any. Her stubbornness had prevented her from being able to control the water with any great amount of success. Percy constantly reminded her that she couldn't force it, but that she needed to feel it in her gut and let the water flow through her. Finally she'd become fed up and quit for the day, but not before muttering something about someone named Tenzin and Percy's likeness to said person. He wished he could explain the sensation that he felt whenever he manipulated water to Korra, to make her understand. But for some reason he couldn't, it would have to occur to Korra through her own willingness to allow the water to take the lead. He thought about possible ways to speed Korra's progress, but in the end concluded that she would find her way there eventually.

His mind began to drift and wander, weaving in and out of the very deep and dark recesses found therein. His past haunted him and made him worry about the future. Another prophecy had been declared, and even though he was confident that the gods would grant him some slight reprieve, he couldn't help feeling as if his resting time was limited. The thought motivated him to get back out of bed. It was far too early for sleeping anyway. There was still plenty of sunlight shining in from his cabin windows. He got into some dry clothes and had his hand on the doorknob when there was a knock on the door. He opened it even as the person withdrew their hand from the shell encrusted door. Before him stood Mako and Bolin, whom he was glad to see. If it had just been Mako he probably would've suspected some sort of retaliation for the day's earlier events. As such, Bolin's ever present smile put him at ease, for the moment.

"Can we talk," Mako asked unhappily.

"He promises he won't try to cook you this time," Bolin interjected jokingly.

He laughed until he locked eyes with his brother, then the mirth quickly faded.

Percy smiled.

"I'll take your word for it."

Percy, who was always laid back and easy going, could understand Mako's uneasiness and his increased hostility a few hours prior. One of the things that Percy usually overlooked was his empathy, and in turn, his ability to lead. Percy knew that if he had washed up on the shores of Korra's world and Annabeth was spending large amounts of time with another guy he wouldn't exactly be kosher with that. Even so, Mako's apology was good to hear, and Percy felt that he could forge a great friendship with the brothers.

"You guys want to see some of the sights," Percy offered, wanting a chance to get to know them better.

Bolin was looking at a point in the distance and said something along the lines of "Ugh, ummmm da… sure."

Both Percy and Mako followed Bolin's gaze and it fell upon a splendid scene. The setting sun sat over the beach and bathed it in a warm crimson. By the Pegasus stables a girl was coming in to land. It was Kayla, the girl Bolin had met at the camp meeting. The scene was almost perfect, Kayla swept in from the sky, the sun across her back as her pegasus' wings extended to either side, her silhouette forming a dramatic and beautiful sight for Bolin. Kayla's face was flushed and her eyes were bright and watery from the wind. Her hair was held together in a messy bun as she dismounted her Pegasus and led it back into the stables. Mako and Percy turned to Bolin and grinned, knowing exactly what was going on. Mako snapped his fingers inches from Bolin's face, bringing him back down from Cloud 9.

"Hey, you still in there little bro?"

"I take it you want to stop by the stables," Percy suggested slyly.

"Yeah," Bolin sighed absently. "That sounds nice."

"You know," Percy added, "she _is_ single."

"How," Bolin asked incredulously. "She's beautiful!"

Percy frowned, trying to remember. Then it hit him.

"Her boyfriend died in the War."

Bolin turned to look at Percy with his mouth wide open.

"How did you forget that little tidbit on vital information?"


	11. Chapter 11

KORRA, CHAPTER 11

She hadn't felt this terrible since the downfall of Amon, which was still etched fresh in her memory, as it had only been a few weeks ago. Her bending had been taken, ripped away from her. As the Avatar bending was an integral part of her being, it was what made Korra special. So naturally, when it was found that she could no longer bend water, her natural element, she was furious. She was also crushed and hurt that Mako was so jealous, so untrusting. Why had this happened? Did the spirits think she was a bad Avatar? Did they want to test her or something?

"W-why?"

Korra was sobbing to Chiron. She had sought him out, hoping to demand some answers from him. She had wanted to storm and rage at him for a moment, but then she broke. Like a dam suddenly overcome by water, she was letting out her emotions, her worries, and her frustration. She sat across from Chiron, voicing every problem she ever had. Since she was young she had been alone, caged and forced to train hard every day. She was always excluded by others, kept out of the action for fear of her safety, and for fear of what she could do. She was always held back. Always shunned. Always to blame. She told Chiron of Amon, of her fear of his power, the emptiness and failure she had experienced before Aang had restored her power and awakened her spirituality. She told him about the anger and frustration of being the Avatar, always having to be neutral, always having such a title to bear, and so much responsibility draped across her shoulders.

At length she spoke and Chiron listened. He was not just there, pretending to listen, waiting for her to finish so he could go back to whatever he was doing, he was listening. He understood Korra's problem. He had dealt with many situations like this. Many a demigod had come to him, seeking wisdom, seeking guidance and assurance. He had counseled them. He cared for them, loving the things they learned and the feats they accomplished. He always wished to see a demigod live and succeed. He always loved to watch them grow. But for many he never got the chance. Many died young. Many young demigods left and never came back. The world in which Chiron lived was cruel. Each generation bearing new children for him to teach and counsel. Young men with unrequited loves, young women, fearing that they were never good enough. And then there was Korra, voicing many similar things, but with a hint of something else. Responsibility. Many demigods had things that were expected of them, but few had strain such as Korra had. Many just sought to survive, but there were those select few who always had more expected from them. Most didn't have the weight of a world on their shoulders. But the few that did usually could be expected to have these issues.

Chiron did something that Korra didn't expect. He slowly rolled over to her in his wheelchair and placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes bored into hers. They were old, old eyes. They had seen nightmares and miracles, witnessed heavens glory and hells abyss. They shone bright with kindness and love, but they also displayed the sadness within. He had been around for 3 thousand years. He had experienced many terrible losses, each personal and more heart wrenching than the last. He was responsible for the training and care of those who protected and saved the world from disaster.

"It will be alright child."

A small smile lit his face. It was reassuring to see Chiron smile. After all, if an ancient being who had seen the worst of days come and go could smile, why couldn't Korra?

She smiled too and noticed Chiron's eyes were unusually bright. She realized the pain he held inside, the pain of millennia. She pulled him close and hugged him, clenching her eyes shut tight. Chiron's arms were pinned to his sides, but his look of surprise quickly faded and he held Korra back.

"Thank you for your wisdom, Chiron."

"You are welcome child."

Strangely enough as Korra walked away from the big house she realized she didn't mind Chiron calling her that. He said it with such tenderness and care she felt she was distantly related to him. Like a great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- grandpa centaur from another world.

Korra realized something else as well. Everything would be fine in the end. She had survived her first trial as the Avatar. This was simply another, just with less chance of dying. The Avatar had survived for ten thousand years before her. It would endure long after her time had come. It would also benefit from the wisdom of another world. That's something no other Avatar could boast of. Or maybe they could, they just chose not to? She pushed the thought away. No, everything would be fine. Maybe if Korra changed herself the world would change with her. She would take a leaf out of Chiron's book and use her empathy to understand why people acted the way they did. She would learn to think before acting and to act as an impartial mediator in her own world. She would do her best and hope for the same. Of course, this wouldn't stop her from being a hormonal teenage woman, but she would try harder to fit the role of the Avatar. She decided to apologize to Mako.

Korra found Mako headed towards the stables with Percy and Bolin. Both Mako and Percy had rather impish grins upon their faces while Bolin looked almost afraid or nervous. Korra wondered what in the world was going on but she decided not to ask any personal questions, not wanting to ignite her boyfriend's flaming anger. Percy noticed her headed towards them out of the corner of his eye and pointed her out to the other two.

"Hi guys," Korra said cautiously, "what's up?"

All three boys went red in the face and began to rub at their necks, pull at the necks of their shirts and look up at the sky, all the while they muttered something about going to the stables and looking around.

"That sounds cool, I'll come with!"

All three suddenly began to think up excuses for Korra to not go with them to the stables.

"You could be allergic to pegasi-"

"You could be trampled by a pegasi-"

"A rock could fall-"

"The pegasi could kick you-"

"Anyway, best if you didn't-"

"Can't risk the Avatar getting hurt-"

"I think I hear Chiron calling your name-"

"Gotta go, see you later-"

With that the trio of men made their way to the stables, wishing that they could actually find a reason for Korra to go away and do something else. She didn't though, Korra was a bit stubborn and that habit wouldn't change with a simple realization and vow of maturity. What the guys had said about risking the Avatar had really been the factor that decided she would follow them anyways. It never got her anywhere when she had to sit behind and let others sort out the details.

Percy led the way and Korra followed behind the group. It was great that they were close enough to keep a secret, but Korra felt upset that they wouldn't include her in it. What could possibly be so sensitive?

"Hi Bolin!"

It was Kayla, just noticing the group headed for the stables. She patted her Pegasus on the flank and walked over to meet him. Korra suddenly realized what was going on and decided to hang back while Bolin took the lead.

"Oh, hey Kayla, didn't see you there."

"Are you all going flying?"

"Uh," Bolin glanced at Percy, who nodded.

"Erm, yeah, yes! I love flying, love it. It's really… relaxing, yeah, and um… stuff."

Kayla smiled and Bolin almost swooned. Korra felt a burning in the back of her throat and realized she had just thrown up a little. She let out a small cough and looked everywhere but at the two flirting teenagers. Perhaps she could run and drown herself in the lake before anyone would stop her.

"Great, wanna fly with me?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go flying with me? I'll teach you how."

"Uh…um…of course, why not? A flying earthbender, nothing wrong with that."

Kayla must not have heard anything past the "of course" because she had seized Bolin's wrist and was dragging him to the Pegasus she had just dismounted. Korra looked at Mako and smiled in an evil way. His smile faded as he realized what was happening. Korra dragged him forward and began to copy what Kayla was doing, readying a different Pegasus for flight.. She mounted the Pegasus and dragged Mako on. He didn't protest, but it took him a second to adjust himself. He wrapped an arm around Korra's waist. She grabbed his arm and pulled his grip tighter around her. Mako blushed and avoided Percy's mirthful face as he watched the scene unfold. Kayla had Bolin in the back and soon she lightly rapped the creature's sides with her heels. It reared and almost threw Bolin off before it set into a charge. It spread its wings and slowly they began to ascend. Korra did the same and soon she was spiraling upward on the back of her Pegasus. She let loose a laugh and she flew higher and higher. Korra nudged the sides of the Pegasus with her heels again and it jolted forward, slowly outstripping Kayla and Bolin. Kayla locked eyes with Korra and immediately their looks of wild happiness became the smirks worn by rival contestants. Kayla pulled Bolin closer and said something that was lost in the wind. With a yank she steered her Pegasus into a dive, then pulled up and did a barrel roll. Bolin's scream was muted in Korra's ears and he looked up at her and the ground, while Korra looked up at him and the sky. They righted themselves and were behind Korra and Mako's Pegasus. Korra was about to copy her when she got an idea. She slid forward, allowing Mako to steer the creature while she slowly stood up on the back of the Pegasus. She dived off the side and laughed like a maniac. Mako pulled the Pegasus into a steep dive as Korra fell. Kayla's look of shock made the stunt worth it. Korra smiled and for a moment there was nothing but wind in her ears and tearing at her clothes and hair.

Mako appeared next to her and held out a hand. Korra took it and pulled herself onto the Pegasus behind Mako. He pulled up just before the hit the ground, the Pegasus' hooves touching ground for a moment before ascension. Soon they were level with Kayla and Bolin. Bolin looked relieved to see them both alive and well, not grease spots on the green expanse of Camp Half-Blood. Kayla smiled and gave Korra a nod. Korra nodded back. Bolin was like family to her and she wouldn't have any stupid girly-girl break his heart. Little did she know, Korra had already done that when she confessed her love to Mako. Now Bolin just wanted someone to share the other piece of his heart with. It would always remain broken, but if he could find someone to hold the other half….

They both alighted on the grass next to the stables. Percy clapped and stepped forward, helping Bolin down from the pegasus' back. He turned to Korra, who slid off and landed with relative ease.

"That was stupid. I loved it!"

"Thanks."

"What made you jump off?"

"I don't know, something just felt right about it, and I knew Mako would catch me."

She blushed and turned towards Mako, who looked at her like she was crazy.

"That _was_ stupid," he said. But then he smiled and hugged her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You would've deserved it."

"I could've let you fall."

Bolin and Kayla came over, both looking rather pleased and optimistic. Percy felt a pang, realizing he wasn't a third wheel, but a fifth wheel. Korra walked over to Kayla and gave her a little shove on the shoulder with her fist.

"Nice flying."

Kayla shoved back and they both smiled.

"Not bad yourself. You're a natural flyer."

"Not really, but I know a guy."

"Who?"

"Let's just say we're closely related. You could almost say I'm almost his natural opposite reincarnated."


	12. Chapter 12

BOLIN, CHAPTER 12

Bolin stood by the stables. He was waiting for Kayla to show up, as they had agreed upon earlier that day. It was during supper, but Bolin had eaten early. He wanted to spend as many of the daylight hours with this girl as possible. He leaned against the small fenced in area, trying to act aloof and nonchalant. His elbow slipped and he found himself sprawled in the dirt at someone's feet. He heard giggling and when he looked up, there she was. Kayla looked down at him, holding out a hand for him to grab. He took it and pulled himself up, not taking his eyes from hers. They stood there, holding hands for a moment before they let it drop, destroying the bridge between them. She looked sad for a moment before her smile came back into place.

"So, how'd you like the ride earlier?"

"It was great, though I don't think we should go flying now. It's too dark and-"

"So you didn't like the ride."

It was a statement, not a question. Bolin spluttered and apologized but Kayla just smiled. She loved it when Bolin was speechless.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm an Earthbender, I'm meant to be on the ground, you know? Solid rock under my feet and stuff like that."

"it's ok, I was really trying to out-perform your friend and I forgot about your comfort and your lack of experience flying. Maybe some time when it's just you and me on a clear day…."

"Me and you, together…" Bolin said dreamily, zoning out for a moment as he thought about that for a little bit. Kayla pinched Bolin's elbow to get his attention.

"I've got your weenis!"

"What?"

"Your weenis, it's a part of your elbow."

"Oh, ok. So, what should we do if we aren't going to fly pegasi?"

They stood for a moment, pondering their options, which were rather limited. Kayla snapped her fingers like she had an idea. Bolin hoped it didn't involve anything dangerous.

She began counting off her words on her fingers.

"We are bored and tired/ Haikus offer peace and fun/ Shall we count or rhyme?"

Bolin smiled, he knew what she was doing and she was pretty good at it. It wasn't easy to come up with poetry on the spot.

"I do not want to count, so let us rhyme instead/Before the words go spinning around, dancing in my head!"

Kayla and Bolin laughed at each other, having found another commonality between them. They found a bench next to the stables and faced each other, prepping for their battle of words.

Kaylas grin widened as she replied :

"Okay then let's rhyme!

Oh and take your time...

cause being slow isn't a crime."

She punctuated the statement with a wink and Bolin's face flushed with color. He faked a little pout and rebuked her statement.

"Hey! Who said I'm slow?

I'm pretty good at this!

Sit back and enjoy the show,

cause it'll be poetic bliss!"

Giggling at his outburst, Kayla offered her own rebuttal.

"Well, how about a contest?

To see who's best

at rhyming on cue

and out of the blue?"

Puffing his chest, Bolin exclaimed

"Challange accepted!

Just wait and see

for I will show thee

the art of rhyming I perfected!"

Kayla clapped at Bolin's poetic prowess and began to set up the rules of the contest.

"Alright, the first rhyme shall be 'muse'

the second rhyme is yours to choose

and after every round of rhymes on the loose

we shall take on turns to... uh..."

She frowned.

"...do some rhyme abuse?" Bolin offered.

Kayla burst out laughing.

"Pfff-hahahaha! Nooo! That's a terrible way to put it! No, let me see... aha!"

She snapped her fingers.

"And after every round of rhymes on the loose

we shall take turns in deciding which word is next to use!"

"Haha! Wow, yeah, that's much better," Bolin laughed with as Kayla herself began to giggle.

Nodding appreciatively he went on with the game

"Okay my turn now... muse... confuse... truce... juice... oh yes!

I recently read the news

and learned that banana-juice

helps you to reduce

the times you get diarrhea!"

She stared at him with a mixture of disbelieve and amusement.

"...for real?"

Bolin scratched his neck sheepishly before answering.

"Yeah," he said, blushing slightly.

Kayla shook her head, but smiled.

"Right... diarrhea...hmm... idea!

Well I might have no idea

how this game will end but this year

will definitely be the best in my demigod career,

because I met a certain goofball..."

Now Kayla was blushing too, staring right into Bolin's eyes. Knowing she meant him, Bolin beamed at her and continued their contest.

"Does he happen to be handsome and tall?

A funny guy, who can move a brick wall?

If you're talking about me, that's not all!

Because I am the goofball-king!"

Bolin stretched out his arms and flexed, making a fifty percent pouty, fifty percent serious, and one hundred percent goofy. Kayla couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

Bolin couldn't keep a straight face either and joined her in her mirth soon after.

"Hahaha... haaaahh... it's still your turn by the way," he said after they calmed down a bit again.

Still giggling, she picked up the last word

"King, wasn't it?"

Bolin nodded, still grinning and looking really goofy once more, which in turn made Kayla lose it again.

"Wahaha! You're doing that on purpose!," she accused him while laughing and holding her belly. "Stop! Haha! I can't concentrate like that! Ahahahaha!"

Bolin, totally unfazed, continued with the goofy face, while trying and failing to hold back a grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She snorted.

"Right, of course not! King of goofballs..."

He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yep! That's me!"

She bit her lip, hard, to refrain from having more laughing fits.

"Alright! King!

Sometimes I also like to sing

and I can heal a painful sting,

but poetry is more my thing.

Now tell me what you like to do?"

Bolin looked at her dumbfounded.

She looked back at him expectantly.

"Uh...," he said lamely.

Kayla noted Bolin was speechless again with a hint of glee.

"You know, we could stop right now and you could just tell me what you usually do in your free-time," she finally said with a small smile, which he returned with a relieved expression. She actually would have really like to see him struggle a little longer, just to hear what gibberish he could string together into a coherent rhyme, but then again she didn't want to be mean and she was truly interested in what he did.

"I bend a lot. Back in my world, me and Mako were on a pro-bending team. We had so much fun," Bolin remembered, his eyes seeing something past the fields of Camp Half Blood.

"Tell me more," Kayla asked, "About your world. About your life in it."

And so he did. He spoke of growing up poor and homeless in Republic City, of being a part of the Triads, and finally pro-bending. Kayla seemed to take a real interest in Republic City as Bolin described in detail the landmarks and features of the city. Kayla was a great listener, gasping at his seemingly outrageous commentary and making remarks at how she would like to go there and see some of those places.

"Is that possible though, I mean, for me to enter your world?"

Bolin pondered the question.

"I don't know, maybe. I'd probably have to ask Korra or something. She's the person who brought me here so she'd probably know."

"Well, how did you get here, and how will you get back?"

"I don't know. I actually jumped into a whirlpool to get here though, maybe I have to drown myself in order to get back or something."

Kayla smiled and then it faded again. She began to realize Bolin's plight, he was stuck in this world with no one he knew but a few friends and a family member. He had no way home, no way to get back to his world. Not until Korra completed her training. Kayla made a mental note to talk to Percy and check on Korra's progress, wanting to gauge how long she would have with Bolin. He was a nice guy and if there was time, maybe there could be something more between them. Bolin was oblivious of Kayla's happiness, aside from that it made him happy as well.

"Bolin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"Do you think…"

"No."

Kayla almost burst into maniacal laughter. She had been bracing for a serious topic when Bolin had made his joke. Instead she silently shook with suppressed mirth and took a deep breath, deciding to ask a different question.

"Do you think you could show me some bending?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not, it's still not dark yet. Please?"

Bolin looked apprehensive at first, but then stood and walked toward the beach, beckoning for Kayla to follow.

"Why are we going to the beach?"

"Because I'll do you one better, I'll bend sand!"

"You can do that?"

"Kinda, I've been practicing with sand for a little while. It's a lot more fluid than I'm used to though."

"Ok, so how does it work?"

Bolin thought about it as he walked.

"I bend it, it moves. I really can't say more than that because I don't even know."

Bolin stopped at the edge of the water, looking out to see the rising moon reflected off of the water. Kayla stood next to him, slowly scooting closer until she was leaning against him.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, you are."

Kayla looked at Bolin to find him looking down at her, smiling. She blushed and turned away, unhooking from his arm and backing away several feet.

"All right, Bender, show me what you can do."

The way Kayla said "Bender" made him think of Amon… he had used it as a curse word, spitting it out like poison and riling up an audience of Equalists. Her tone was more challenging, she wanted to be impressed. Bolin stepped away from the water and took a stance, his arms curled at his sides, his legs spread as if riding a horse. He focused and shifted, moving into a more fluid stance making pulling movements at the sand. It began to shift and slide over itself, forming a seeming geyser of shifting sand. Kayla caught her breath and watched as Bolin pulled it higher and higher until it was over 10 feet tall. He then let it fall, making it form a shockwave of sand, almost as if a meteor had struck the beach and left a small crater. Kayla clapped and whistled, but Bolin wasn't done just yet. He bent a staff of sand from the beach and began twirling it about. He threw it high in the air and caught it. He then took a more solid stance and people began to rise from the sand. Not actual people, roughly formed humanoids that resembled people. Bolin beat them back, his staff cutting through their bodies easily, causing them to collapse into useless piles of wet sand. Kayla was shocked and amazed at the fight, realizing it was only a performance, just for her. Bolin looked to be surrounded and outnumbered by a hoard of sand people but just before they closed in on him, Bolin twirled the staff and thrust the butt of it into the sandy beach. The people began to disintegrate and fade into tiny particles. It almost seemed that the sand statues were blasted away by some unseen force. Bolin stood there, watching his creations fade until nothing but the staff remained. He then allowed that to deteriorate as well, slowly collapsing onto the beach. It looked as if the even, flat sand had been played in and tossed about for hours.

Bolin stretched and cracked his back as Kayla ran toward him from where she had been watching. She threw her arms around him and for a moment they embraced. Kayla had actually been worried for a moment there. They broke apart and grinned at each other. Then, slowly, the grins faded away, replaced with a rather stunned look. It was almost as if they had just realized that they were in love. Then, just as slowly, they leaned in and-

"Hey guys, we were wondering… oh. Whoops, sorry Bolin."

Percy grinned and blushed, but Mako didn't look too happy. His brother had already gotten himself into quite the mess and he didn't look forward to playing his break up advisor when the time came. Korra's jaw hung open, unused and unsure of what to do. She must've realized this because it closed with a click.

"Um, hey guys. Are you hungry?"

Bolin wanted to be angry, or to run away and hide. Instead he just held Kayla and she held him back as if nothing had happened.

"No, I already ate, thanks anyway guys. I'll see you at the bonfire."

"But-"

" . . . . . ."

Bolin's words were punctuated with pauses and his tone was upset. The others took the hint and quickly turned about. Korra was turned around by Percy's guiding hand on her shoulder and together they walked away towards the camp, taking care not to look behind them.

Bolin and Kayla stood there, still wrapped in each other's arms. Their lips had barely touched when they were rudely interrupted, leaving them unsure of whether or not the kiss was over and done with or whether they should try again. Bolin leaned in and Kayla leaned away. She then changed her mind and leaned in while Bolin leaned away. Finally they both leaned in and pecked each other on the lips once. It was almost as if a replay button had been hit. Suddenly there was no one and nothing but the two of them. They gazed into each other's eyes and, slowly but surely the couple leaned into a real kiss.

Bolin strutted up to the bonfire, trying to completely blow off the fact that his friends had seen him kissing Kayla. His will faltered when he heard Korra and Asami whispering and giggling together. Mako and Percy were also whispering but when they saw Bolin they both stood and congratulated Bolin on a job well done.

"Careful, little bro, don't make any mistakes."

"Yeah Bolin, try to get to know her, won't ya?"

"Shut up, guys."

Korra and Asami burst out laughing and Bolin's will shattered. He hid his face in his hands and took a seat several feet away from his friends. A reassuring presence came down next to him and laid a hand on his. Bolin looked up to find Kayla. She was smiling and giggling along with Bolin's friends. It made his heart leap into his throat and suddenly he found himself laughing with them. The rest of the group came and sat around them, laughing, Bolin realized, not at him, but with him. His mood skyrocketed and suddenly Kayla was part of the group. She was talking with the others, meeting them, sharing similarities and all the other things friends do. Bolin was amazed at how well she fit in, almost as if she could relate on some level or another to everyone there. She had Percy's clumsiness, Bolin's wit and humor, Mako's passion, Korra's hotheadedness, Asami's girly-girl issues and even, Bolin realized, Annabeth's smarts. Sure, she wasn't an architect like Annabeth, but they shared a bond that made their minds very compatible, always able to talk of things that made the other's heads spin. When Annabeth joined Percy at the fire, the Krew noticed how much more alive he became. He wasn't trying to impress her or them, he was just more enthusiastic and engaged with Annabeth nearby. They told stories and sang along with the rest of the campers. Annabeth always kept Percy's stories in check, however.

"There was this guy, he was my brother but I didn't know it at the time, but that's not the point, I had to wrestle him, using only my sword. By the time I was done with him, he was hanging from a chain by his underwear! And this guy was huge, at least 20 feet tall-"

"He was only 15 feet tall-"

"And he kept healing, but I was all like-"

He made slashing gestures and slicing sounds and everybody laughed. Annabeth stopped to remark:

"Yeah, after you swung around like a monkey while he tried to grab you. And then we had to run away from monsters galore, all while we were headed in the wrong direction."

Percy's face sobered, like he was just remembering something unpleasant.

"Oh yeah, I remember. That wasn't all that fun."

"What wasn't all that fun?"

"Well, Luke already had Ariadne's string, the device to navigate the Labyrinth, but we thought he was still searching for Daedalus."

At the mention of Luke, Annabeth blanched. The death was still fresh in her mind and Percy's casual use of the name was almost heartbreaking. She thought she'd known Luke. She had trusted him… now he was gone.

"Who is Luke," Asami asked politely, wanting to get more familiar with the story.

Annabeth was about to answer when Percy cut her off.

"He was… a really great guy. A Son of Hermes and a really good sword fighter. He was actually the first teacher I had using the sword. He was the one that actually defeated Kronos, not me."

"So he's… dead?"

Both Percy and Annabeth remained grave and sad. Percy prodded the fire, the flickering flames reflecting off of his glassy eyes.

"Yeah. He died to defeat Kronos. A lot of people did. I was just there when it happened. I was one of the lucky ones too. I actually made it back to camp."

Annabeth excused herself and Percy was left to sit, quiet and sober, with the Krew. They had never seen him so down.

"What's wrong, Percy," Mako asked, wondering what had caused his sudden sullenness.

Percy poked the fire, and then brought out his sword, Riptide. The Krew gazed at the bronze sword with reverence, but Percy just grabbed a piece of his shirt, quietly detailing and polishing it. Finally, Percy answered Mako's question.

"For years I went on ridiculous quests, I faced death on a daily basis and I lost a lot of friends. All through that time there was this prophecy. It said that I would either save or destroy Olympus. In reality, I was just there when Olympus was saved. The choice to save it wasn't even mine. I came back to camp after the war, with everyone watching me, wondering what happened on Olympus. They called me a hero, a champion of the gods. They said that I was stupid for rejecting immortality. In truth, I don't think I deserved it. I didn't save Olympus, I got lucky. I had a lot of demigods and friends that trusted me to protect them and I let them down. They died and I have to live with the fact that their sacrifices would never really change anything. There would always be monsters and stuff, there will always be evil people and big bad beings who want to destroy everything. Luke… was a traitor, he took Kronos into his body and allowed him to rise from Tartarus. He made the invasion possible. And Luke was the one who chose to kill himself and Kronos, ending the battle. I just feel like I'm getting credit for doing nothing. So what if I can't be hurt, I just… I feel like our victory was cheap. And something tells me that our victory won't last either."

He added the last line bitterly, and the Krew realized something. Even with Percy's good heart, he was a very moral person. You wouldn't think it, but Percy was a person who could think of things logically, and apparently the war seemed highly illogical to him. They realized that Percy was just a teenager, like themselves. Underneath his exterior he held a part of him that still searched for guidance and felt lost. It was wrapped around a core of doubt. That what-if that ruled his life and decided people's fates. The Fates chose who lived and who died and for some reason Percy had been spared.

Credit to writingbubble on for the poetry scene between Bolin and Kayla. Go check out her other work!


	13. Chapter 13

MAKO/KORRA, CHAPTER 13

Mako had been suspecting Percy of some strange motive, but now he doubted his suspicions. Percy, like Mako, had suffered some terrible times, heart wrenching losses, and the agony of being a teenager. Mako felt more connected now that he was sure of Percy's unassuredness. It sounds strange, but it proved to Mako that Percy had no agenda, he had nothing to gain. Percy was just a normal teenager, a regular guy. Sure, he'd saved the world and done incredible things, but that was his lot in life, it didn't change that fact that he was half human.

Mako was also concerned for his brother. Bolin was a good guy, but he didn't seem to realize that his time with Kayla was limited. In fact, Bolin seemed dead set on getting his heart broken, again. Mako hid it, but he knew of Bolin's feeling toward Korra. He was saddened to see that Bolin had forgotten his advice. Even so, Mako would not interrupt. Bolin would have to learn the hard way in order to remember the lesson taught, a trait common with most Earthbenders. As Percy and the Krew made their way towards the cabins, Mako noticed something. Korra was gone. He made a quick note of who was there. Bolin, Asami, Percy, and himself, but no Korra. He frantically turned his head from side to side, relieved to see Korra striding toward the lake. She walked slowly, almost as if preoccupied in thought and walking was a secondary concern. He prodded Bolin, pointing to himself then Korra. Bolin understood and continued walking while Mako diverted from the group and walked after Korra. He walked quickly, his mind focused on what he was doing. He still had trouble catching up with her until she stopped at the docks. There was a breeze running along the shore of the camp, whipping chill ocean air right at Korra and Mako. He slowly caught up to her and walked to her side. They stood there, looking out over the moonlit water, gazing in awe at the ripples of liquid moonlight that overlapped and gently washed against the shore. After a moment Mako decided to try and get Korra to open up. She had been affected by Percy's words and Mako was concerned why.

"Need someone to talk to?"

She pondered the question for a moment before answering. Mako looked at the reflection of the full moon that filled Korra's eyes, making them seem even brighter and more beautiful.

"I-I was thinking… about what Percy said. He always seems so uplifted, you know? But back at the bonfire, when he talked about the war… I could relate to almost everything he said. People were dying because of Amon, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so scared. I was alone and I got lucky when Amon disappeared. No one even knows what happened to him, he could've just left and might be waiting for more followers to join him before he comes back! And now I feel like the Spirits are disappointed. It's like I can't do anything right, and I just get by on the constant feed of people that do their best to keep me out of danger."

"Korra?"

It was Percy. He was still holding Riptide, but it was in pen form. He was smiling and tossing it up and down like a hand grenade.

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"I just noticed you were feeling a little down. I know how you must feel. I just wanted to say… well, don't think too hard on what I said. I was lucky, sure, but my friends and I _did_ make a difference. The lives that were lost during the war… they weren't for nothing. I know you must have been through something similar, and I won't pry. But whatever it was, I think you and your friends probably made a great team. I know the other campers are the only thing that made me feel better about the aftermath of the war. So I think that if you keep your friends close by-"

Bolin and Asami came out from the shadows and stepped forward. Bolin had his ever ready grin in place and they all had their eyes on her.

"-You just might begin to realize you made a difference."

Korra was stunned. She had never realized that she _had_ made a difference. She defeated Amon, she made the benders and non-benders become closer than they had been for years. She had already defeated her first major opponent. She had unlocked her spirituality. Together, she and her friends had already begun to build legacy that would last for ages, just as Aang had forged one for himself and his friends. Suddenly she had a flashback. There were two young men, one Fire Nation and one Air Nomad. The two were spiraling around each other on gliders, performing amazing feats. She heard a voice speak to her.

"Some friendships are so powerful, they transcend lifetimes."

She saw her own friends in front of her and Korra realized that these people would follow her to the death and afterwards, where they would be rewarded after long lives of doing their best to keep peace and balance.

From over by the forest she heard a commotion. It began almost as if they were drilling a combat routine, then she heard the roars of some strange beast. She and the others gazed in the direction of the noise. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Lycanthropes! Lycanthr- AAAARRRRRRRGRHRGR!"

The yell was silenced. Percy uncapped Riptide and after a moment they heard another sound. It pierced the night and made the groups skin prickle with fear. A howl, blood chilling and terrifying rang through the camp.


	14. Chapter 14

KORRA, CHAPTER 14

Korra sprinted towards the noise, led by Percy and followed by the rest of the Krew. She ran and ran, feeling adrenaline kick in and make her immune to the aching muscles. Percy had a strange look on his face. It was hard and angry. He seemed to fill with an almost inhuman presence and Korra understood why he was the Camp's champion. He held the power of the ocean, and it felt as if it wanted to burst forth at his command. His green eyes seemed unusually bright as he ran for the forest edge. They arrived to find the bodies of 4 people. Bolin knelt next to one. Korra looked closer and saw that it was Kayla. She was unconscious, as were the others, but whether or not they were alive was still unclear. Korra heard a rustling and whipped about to face the forest. The Krew readied themselves. Mako bent some flames and lit the area. Asami flipped a switch on her glove and it began to hum with energy. She twisted her arm and pressed a button on the wrist. The large bulb on the palm of the glove began to glow like a spotlight. Bolin still knelt next to Kayla, rubbing her hand.

"How did they get in?"

Annabeth had shown up, along with a few armored and armed warriors from the Athena cabin.

"How did what get in?"

"Lycanthropes. Greek werewolves. Half human, half god. Romulus must still be fighting against Olympus, and his children are demigods so the camps borders won't work against them unless the magic is tapped and changed!"

Annabeth spoke as if she was learning these things as she said them. She turned to one of the warriors.

"Go get someone from the Hecate cabin, NOW!"

One of the warriors turned and rattled off in his armor. A very loud, very close howl from behind made everyone turn their attention back to the forest.

Korra saw a strange sight before her. It was a demigod, but he looked different. He wore full armor, but held no weapons. He had red eyes and dark fur covering every part of his body. His head was contorted to look canine and he was snarling like a feral wolf. He wore no boots and he had elongated ankles and large paws supporting him. He was hunched over with had clawed hands hanging at his sides. The wolf-human slowly padded forward. He stepped carefully out of the cover of the forest and into the Camp. For a moment he stopped, looking at the ground, then stepped onto the lawn of the Camp. His snarl turned into an evil, toothy wolf grin. He laughed and his voice was deep and gravelly. Percy lifted Riptide and the monster stopped laughing. It sniffed at the weapon for a moment before snapping at it experimentally. Percy whipped the blade through the air and landed a flat-bladed blow against its snout. The Lycanthrope wheeled back and yelped. It fell to all fours and ran off into the woods. A moment later several howls broke the silence and they heard a large number of paws padding against the ground.

"Back up," Percy said loudly, "they'll plow right into us!"

The Krew quickly retreated until they were sure they would have time to react to an assault, dragging the injured with them. The rustling of undergrowth was amazingly loud in the quiet night. After a minute a swarm of low-lying creatures bolted from the forest. They moved with incredible speed and stealth. They were all cloaked in dark fur and dark armor, all with red eyes and wolfish features. Once they were out of the forest they slowed and stood on two legs. One of them was larger and obviously the commander. He had black fur and his red eyes almost seemed to glow. His fur was matted and he looked like he had scars in just about every place on his body.

"Percy Jackson."

The voice was guttural and harsh, as if used to a foreign language. It was slowly spoken and carefully worded.

"I have not had the pleasure. I am Remus the Second. I led a legion of my brethren into battle against you and your kind. You _demigods _are weak and foolish. You are also crunchy and taste good with ketchup."

Then Korra noticed something else, the wolf-people wore belts with many pouches. And in those pouches were-

"Ketchup packets?"

Percy looked angry. His presence was still throbbing with the oceans unrest and Korra noted the way the other wolves cowered behind their leader, who himself stood far away from Percy.

"Why do you guys have ketchup packets? You won't find any meals here."

"I'm looking at one."

The commander grinned and bared his large yellow fangs at Percy.

"I've always wanted to try sea food."

For a moment they all stood there, sizing each other up, then everyone charged. There was almost a camper for every Lycanthrope. Even so, they fought in their own ways. Percy and Korra charged together, Korra bending the Earth, Air and Fire at her command. Bolin and Mako attacked as a team as they had for years during pro bending. Asami engaged a Lycanthrope one on one and began to duck and weave, trying to get in and deliver a shocking blow to the creature. Annabeth studied the battle for a moment before drawing a dagger and assisting where she was needed. Korra watched everyone as she fought, the adrenaline allowing her to take in details that usually escaped her. Asami had stunned her opponent and moved onto the next. Mako and Bolin were systematically overwhelming each individual foe, while Percy and Korra fought the Alpha Male. They were working together amazingly, Percy slashing and restricting the wolf man's movements while Korra attacked with her bending. It was weak and relatively unimpressive, but she used the wolves fear of fire to her advantage. Korra ducked a blow and punched at the Alpha, sending a jet of flame it him. He growled and leapt back. Korra saw that he was about to pounce forward and deliver a powerful blow. She sidestepped and the wolf flew past her, right into Bolin and Mako.

Korra shouted but it was too late, the wolf slashed them from behind. Both crumpled to the ground and lay still. The Alpha howled in triumph and bent down to enjoy his meal. Percy ran forward but by the time he would get there it would be too late. Korra's knees turned to jelly and she stood there, terrified at what had happened, what was about to happen. Time slowed to a stand-still. Korra heard a voice.

"_It's about time, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us."_

It was Aang. He was dressed in his Airbending robes and cape. He didn't look like he was an adult though, he looked slightly younger. Perhaps his transition from teen to man. He had neither facial hair, nor any hair at all. He had a smug look and a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Korra of Percy when he was pulling a joke.

"Aang, what are you doing here?"

His smile became less smug and more reassuring. Korra realized that he was happy to be back in action.

"_I'm here to help."_

Korra's eyes began to glow and she began to levitate. At first, no one took notice. But then, one by one, all the battles stopped and everyone, wolf, demigods and benders all, gazed in wonder at Korra. Her expression was angry and bitter. Her eye-brows were scrunched and she looked as if she wanted to punch the nearest wall. Then she began to notice the wolf-people. She bared her own teeth and a harsh wind began to whip about her. She was wrapped in a sphere of air. Then the elements began to bend themselves to her will. The earth cracked and large chunks of rock began to form a belt diagonally about the sphere. Water was next. Hundreds of gallons were compressed and pushed into a tight stream that crossed diagonally against the Earth. Finally, a fire sprang up around the middle of the sphere. She brought her fists together and pressed the knuckles of one hand into the knuckles of the other. The elements began to speed up, a strange energy hummed and radiated power from the Avatar. Suddenly, she was not Korra; she turned light blue and took the shape of Avatar Aang.

"_You can't force the elements Korra, you have to let them be themselves. You have to become part of them. It's part of being the Avatar."_

The look on Aang's face was terrifying. The wolves who met his gaze yelped and backed away. He raised a hand and the water in the lake began to roil and whirl about, forming a small hurricane. The Earth shook and trembled, small spires formed and shot from the ground, almost impaling a few wolves. The air whipped harder and faster than ever, making the trees bend and shake. It then grew hot and smelled of ozone while lightning flared all around.

"_You have controlled the elements through nothing but sheer force for years. You must let the elements control you." _

Aang became still and Percy watched as he slowly turned back into Korra. Aang slowly handed the knowledge and control of the elements over to Korra, allowing her to take the lead once more. He still spoke to her though, assuring her and giving her advice.

"_Become fluid and transparent, like Water-" _

Korra felt it, the power of water flow through her. It was amazing, to work in harmony with the element.

"_-solid and stable, like Earth-"_

She felt the power of Earth course through her. She felt immovable, ancient and powerful. For a moment, she experienced indestructibility.

"_-unpredictable and raging, like Fire-"_

Her entire being coursed with a furious burning and she had to fight the urge to let the fire take over. It was different from the other elements, as it threatened to overwhelm her. The sensation passed and Aang spoke once more.

"_-and finally, be light and strong as Air." _

Korra felt air blow through her, as if a powerful gust of wind had passed into her body and whistled through her being.

Finally, she understood. The Avatar was not just able to control the four elements; they were a part of the four elements. As the four nations were all four pieces of the same world, so was the Avatar four elements in a single being, able to bend whichever element they desired.

The weaker wolves had begun to retreat, but the Alpha male and a few others remained to fight. Korra floated back down and the glow faded from her eyes. The elements settled and returned to their original states of being. Percy and Korra approached the remaining wolves shoulder to shoulder.

The monstrous Lycanthropes prepared to attack, but Percy and Korra simultaneously tapped into the power of water. They felt it all around them, even in the particles of the air. The wolves leaped forward, slashing a wide arc with their claws. Percy and Korra locked eyes and immediately decided on a battle plan. Korra took the lead and Percy followed. Together they bent the water from all around them, the water in the air, the water underground and the water from the lake. It smashed in like the barrage of a tidal wave upon the wolves from all directions, forming a globe. Percy and Korra lifted the giant sphere of water and gathered all of the wolves into it. They slashed and tried to get free, but the suffocating mass of liquid held them in place, suspended with no way to escape. With a synchronized thrust, Percy and Korra made the orb shoot deep into the forest, allowing the trees to tear the orb apart and smash wolves against the forest floor, knocking them around and stunning them, leaving them breathless and weak from oxygen deprivation.

A child of Hecate, about as old as Percy, ran up to the group. With a few lines of Ancient Greek he wove a clause into the magic borders of the Camp, banning the wolves from entry without permission, much like the monsters of the forest.

Korra and the others watched as the wolves prowled the edge of the Camp. The Alpha struggled and fought against the borders to no avail, the fresh magic was strong and true, held in place by the Golden Fleece's power. Korra felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Chiron in full centaur form.

"I'd say your training is nearly complete, Avatar Korra."

Percy raised Riptide above his head and led a cheer.

"Three cheers for the Avatar!"

"Hip-hip hooray!"

"Hip-hip hooray!"

"Hip-hip HOORAY!"


	15. Chapter 15

BOLIN, CHAPTER 15

A sob broke the silence. Bolin was holding Kayla's body, silently crying onto her limp shoulders. Korra and the Krew approached. The crowd behind them mimicked them, but Bolin swiped a hand, sending out a small seismic shockwave that made everyone tremble.

"Get BACK!"

He didn't even notice they weren't enemies. Korra knelt by him and place a hand on his shoulder. Kayla was pale and cold, lines of blood ran from a wound in her side and on her neck. Bolin shivered and pulled Kayla closer to him. Korra grasped Bolin's hand and the Krew assembled. Everyone placed a hand on Bolin. Mako knelt beside him as he wept.

"She-She's gone," Bolin choked through the painful lump in his throat.

"No, she's not. Not yet."

It was an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to look, finding a figure cloaked in black. He was young, pale and looked as if he had experience pain and suffering far beyond his years. Standing next to a patch of deep shadow was Nico Di Angelo.

"Nico? What are you-"

"I sensed something, someone dying. I was in the area and I… well, she's not dead, but she's close."

Bolin stopped crying. His eyes were red and bloodshot but still, they bored into Korra mercilessly.

"Save her. Heal her, Korra. Please!"

A hint of urgency crept into his voice and he looked back at Kayla's broken form.

"I-"

"Can't."

Everyone looked at Nico once more. He blushed but kept on speaking.

"Not even you can bring her back, Avatar. But I might be able to… give you guys a little more time, just a few moments. But I'd have to do it now."

Bolin laid Kayla's limp form back down and stood, walking over to Nico.

"Do it. Now!"

He looked angry, demented. Neither Korra nor Asami had ever seen Bolin so angry. Mako had, once. When their parents had died. That was why Bolin was always so cocky, so bold and funny. It kept him from being consumed by grief because when he was grief stricken, he was rather unstable.

Nico stared at Bolin and knew that Bolin was only acting the way he was because of his guilt.

"It's not your fault."

Nico placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder. His words struck Bolin's core. He felt as guilty as if he had killed Kayla. He fell to his knees and held his face in his hands. Nico swept by him towards the body while Mako and Asami supported Bolin's muscled form.

He took a knee and extended a hand, holding it over her face. He then placed his hand on her head, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Kayla's eyes fluttered and she inhaled as if she had just come up from deep underwater.

Bolin fell forward and pulled her up, supporting her as best he could.

"Kayla… Kayla?"

She looked at him, smiling weakly.

"Hi, Bolin. I thought I would never see you again."

Her voice was quiet and cracked often, yet she spoke even though it caused her pain.

"No, I'm here, you'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar. I'm dying, aren't I?"

Her eyes met Nico's and he nodded grimly.

"Go figure. I thought that if I was lucky enough to survive the war… well I guess I can't always be lucky."

"You'll always be lucky to me," Bolin said quietly.

"You're sweet, Bolin. I wish-" Kayla gasped, as if feeling her wounds.

"I wish we had more time."

"So do I."

"Bolin?"

Kayla's gaze went blank.

Bolin shook her and she regained consciousness.

"Everything went black, I thought I lost you again."

"No, I'm still here. I'll always be here, with you."

"So, where do you want to meet?"

"Huh?"

Kayla looked to Nico.

"Are there any good romantic diners in Elysium?"

"Yeah, and a few movie theaters. And a café, but it has really sucky-"

Nico blushed again, realizing what he was saying. A few giggles went up from the crowd, all of whom had stayed to watch the spectacle.

"I'll meet you there," Kayla moaned weakly.

"Where?"

"Right… there."

She pointed at the sky, but her eyes saw something else completely, something so far away that Bolin would never be sure of what it was until his own time had come.

Her eyes came back to Bolin. She smiled again.

"See you later. Ok?"

Bolin smiled, holding it in place for as long as possible. Warm tears fell from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you… around?"

She let out a quiet laugh that turned into a small cough.

"One last thing, Bolin, before I forget."

"What?"

"Come close, it's a secret."

Bolin leaned in, turning his head to better hear her whisperings. Instead she leaned to the side as well, and stole a kiss. She placed a hand on Bolin's cheek. Her body lost all of its drive. The hand fell and became cool and clammy once more. The smile shivered and then finally fell from Bolin's face. Korra just stayed where she was, stunned. She had never seen someone die before. The Campers were all silent. A group came forward and Korra recognized them to be Kayla's siblings. They had similar facial structure, some with the same noses, and some with similar chins. They bore Kayla's body away, leaving Bolin kneeling where she had fallen. Nico came forward and wrapped an arm (with difficulty) over Bolin's broad shoulders. He leaned in and whispered something.

Bolin stood swiftly and walked away, not really paying attention to where he was going. The crowd cleared, Chiron shook his head and trotted slowly back to the Big House. Percy and the remainder of the Krew came up to Nico. Percy stood there until Nico cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, Korra, Mako, Asami, this is Nico. Nico, this is Korra, Mako and Asami."

"Nice to meet you," Asami said quietly.

"Likewise."

He spoke as if he knew they were confused about his appearance. As if he had shown up when people died often.

"His father is Hades, Lord of the Dead."

"What did you say to my brother?"

Mako was upset and Nico knew why, but he stood there, even when Mako stepped forward threateningly. Nico was shorter and smaller all around than Mako, but he was carrying a sword and probably had some undead helpers nearby, so he wasn't all that phased. He folded his arms and told Mako.

"I told him that life wouldn't be so precious if there never was an end to it."

Mako surged forward and grabbed Nico by the collar of his leather duster.

"Why did you say that?! He just lost the girl he loved."

Nico snapped his fingers and dissipated into shadow. Mako looked all over, but couldn't find him. There was a tap on his shoulder and Mako spun around. Nico was standing there, looking annoyed. This time his sword was drawn.

"What I said was true, it may not be fair or likeable, but it's the truth. There's a reason they have a saying that goes, death is an ugly truth, while life is a beautiful lie. Once your brother comes to terms with that… well, he'll be able to move on. He'll never see her again, not in his lifetime."

The way Nico said it made Mako realize something. Nico had experienced this. He knew what it was like, and he was probably trying to help Bolin in his own way. Mako's rage subsided and he looked at Nico apologetically.

"Who'd you lose?"

Nico was about to tell Mako that was none of his business when he decided otherwise.

"My sister. She died just after I discovered my identity. I thought I could bring her back….Well, let's just say that not even the Son of Hades gets his way all the time. Anyway, I'd better go. I'll see you later Percy."

He gave Percy a meaningful look and turned away, striding right into the woods where the wolves had been just minutes before.

Percy and the Krew watched him go, the shadows thickening to swallow him whole as he walked purposefully into the dark forest.

"C'mon guys, let's go back to the Camp Fire."

That night the Apollo cabin sang upbeat songs, songs about life and happiness. After a while the fire was huge with bright turquoise flames that soared 20 feet high. The Krew joined in whenever possible, singing away their grief and their shock at the loss of Kayla, who had already become rather close, and they sang their hope for Bolin's well-being. He appeared later and Mako stood and embraced his brother, who stood there sullenly and took the hug. Korra and Asami rose and hugged Bolin as well, none of them bothering to let him go. Percy joined in and hugged them all as well. Bolin smiled a little and began to enjoy the group hug. The other campers watched it happen. The Ares Cabin, all of which was usually pretty uncaring and mocked any open show of affection, didn't say anything about the hug. They knew all too well how Bolin felt, having lost brothers and sisters in the war. Clarisse came over and actually clapped Bolin on the back, telling him that he couldn't have done anything better than avenging Kayla's death by fighting off the Lycanthropes. Bolin stared into the fire, nodding in response. Clarisse rejoined the Ares cabin, the rest of them rather stunned and impressed by her sentiment. Bolin soon had a small smile via the efforts of Percy to cheer him up and began to sing along quietly with the others.

Musical Inspiration: Acid Rain by Avenged Sevenfold


	16. Chapter 16

KORRA, CHAPTER 16

The next week and a half passed quickly for Korra, as she was still training long and hard with Percy. His summer was almost over though, and he would go to school the next weekday. As such, he congratulated Korra on successfully regaining control of Water, and for gaining a deeper understanding of the other elements. They ended their final session with a bang, using their combined powers to lift as much water from the lake at possible. Together they dropped the depth from 20 feet at the deepest to approximately 6 feet at the deepest. The naiads all shrieked and screamed and cried for their lake. Korra and Percy dripped with sweat from the strain of lifting so much water. They looked at each other, both holding their hands over their heads, their arms shaky with exhaustion. Percy gave Korra a mischievous smile.

"You guys want water," Percy called to the naiads.

"Yes!"

Korra caught on quick.

"We'll give you guys water," she laughed.

As one, Korra and Percy dropped the floating mass of lake water and the naiads cried out as one as they were suddenly submerged by a small mountain of water.

Percy raised a hand and Korra high fived it (something that Percy had been trying to teach her as well.)

"Yes! I can't believe we did it!"

"You did it," Percy corrected.

A smattering of applause came from behind them. Bolin, Asami and Mako all stood well back away from the water, albeit their swimwear.

"That was awesome," Bolin said, awe thick in his voice. He had recovered after talking to Nico and Chiron, leaving him about the same as usual, though when Mako asked Bolin about girls, Bolin became dark and brooding, refusing to even think about another girl. The only one for him was waiting for him in Elysium, and he would wait also. Time would bring them together again.

Bolin gave Korra big thumbs up, then made like he was going to tackle Percy. Percy sidestepped and Bolin went right past him into the lake. Everyone laughed as Bolin's head popped above the surface and spouted water like a statue in a fountain. Percy jumped in as well, followed by Asami and Mako, both of whom were pushed in by Korra, but Korra held on to Mako as they fell, smiling at him as they hit the water.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of happiness and joy. Annabeth soon came with a camera and snapped pictures, before being pulled in by a wave that Percy denied making, though his smile said otherwise. Even Chiron came into the lake for a dip, as the heat made him tired and the flies wouldn't leave his horse-half alone. Everyone took turns getting picked up and thrown deep into the lake by Chiron, who for being three thousand years old was very strong and tall enough to toss teenagers like children. The approaching night brought beautiful colors into the sky and made the mood even more joyful. Percy and the Krew all ate together, enjoying their last day in each other's company. Korra walked up to the high table and asked Chiron about how she and her friends would return to their world.

He swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking.

"It's been taken care of, you will be picked up tomorrow. On Half-Blood Hill."

Chiron didn't say any more and Korra sat down, hoping that she wouldn't be stranded there. Sure, it was a nice place, but without Percy and Annabeth to bridge the gap between their worlds… well it would become very awkward very quick.

Her concerns were lost in a haze of laughs and merriment. She would miss this place, she would miss the friends she had made here, but she knew she must return and fulfill her destiny as the Avatar.

They all woke early the next day. Annabeth gave them copies of the photos she had taken the day before, to remember the Camp by. They all waited on Half-Blood Hill, next to Percy and Annabeth. Korra looked around for anything, a sign that their way back was coming. None came. A honk rent the air and Percy and Annabeth looked at the base of the hill, where a camp van was waiting for them. Percy and Annabeth turned to the Krew and began shaking hands, giving hugs, and muttering goodbyes. Percy and Korra grasped hands firmly. Korra pulled Percy into a hug and nearly crushed him, lifting him off of his feet.

"I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey," Annabeth said in a joking tone. "That's my line!"

Korra picked up Annabeth too.

"I'll miss you too, Wise Girl!"

They all laughed. Korra put them down and smiled. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of gladdening sorrow. She swooped in and gave both Annabeth and Percy a swift peck on the cheek. Percy blushed and smiled, but Annabeth just kissed her cheek back and elbowed Percy.

They waved on their way down the hill.

"Take care," Percy jeered, "I don't want to have to save you again!"

"Bye," the Krew called, waving back.

They watched the van drive off, back toward the highway.

Asami whipped out a pen and pad and started taking notes.

"What are you doing?"

Asami glanced up quickly before going back to her scribbling.

"I'm jotting down some notes. These automobiles… they have some great designs I'd like to see if I can improve upon. And the Hephaestus cabin has been giving me some hints as well. I think I may have an industrial revolution in this little notebook. This could help to rebuild the company!"

She continued scribbling. Bolin sighed.

"Now what?"

A spiral of cloud funneled down toward them, making them gasp. It was slightly wider than a large man and deposited something heavy on the ground. Aang stepped out, looking ghostly and bluish.

"Aang? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back to our world Korra, Republic City needs it's Avatar."

"Aang," Bolin asked incredulously. "Thee Aang? The Avatar who ended the hundred year-"

"Yep," Aang answered, like he was used to the amazement.

"Mako used to- I mean I- I used to have your adventures read to me before I went to bed! You even have a play about you, it's amazing! I'm a huge fan!"

"Uh, thanks. Anyway, I'm here to help you all get back to Republic City. Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"I think so."

"Sure thing, your awesomeness!"

"Ready when you are."

Aang bent the air and funnel clouds hit the ground, sucking the Krew into them. There was a long sensation of shooting rapidly upward, then the clouds and everything flipped around and they were shooting downwards. Korra looked back at the clouds she had just dropped out of, seeing Aang waving at her happily. Even from so far away she could hear what he was saying to her, echoing in her head.

"Good luck, Korra! I'll see you later. Watch out for Dark Spirits now!"

With that final thought Korra bent the air into a semi, solid funnel, making the Krew arc in for a smooth landing, slowing their descent substantially.

They landed in the same place they had begun their journey, behind the Temple, but well away from the edge of the cliff. The sky was cloudy and the water was dark, yet it seemed to be getting slowly better. The water regained its brilliance and the sun broke through the clouds, reigning down over a new age for all Avatars to come.

"We're back!"


	17. Chapter 17

PERCY, CHAPTER 16

"We're back!"

"Thanks Argus!"

The Head of Security blinked his many eyes and nodded. He drove off, rejoining the slow traffic around the Empire State Building.

"Well, I'm going this way. I guess I'll see you later?"

"My ride won't be here for two hours, Seaweed Brain, remember? I'm coming with you to hang out with you, your mom and Paul before I go to school."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Percy knew all too well what she was talking about. He already missed the friends he'd made from another world.

"Maybe. Either way, we should be able to talk to them in a few months, give or take."

"How?"

"I might've given Asami a cell phone and told her how to build a service tower."

"You didn't! Percy, you know that could ruin their entire civilization! Any outside influence-"

"Don't worry Annabeth, I told her to keep it a secret. And besides, do you really think it'll work? I mean-"

Just then Annabeth's cell phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. The caller I.D. said "Unidentified."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, grinning. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder.


End file.
